Burning Crimson
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Naruto is pyro,and has anger problems and so get sent to the mental insitute but who his room mate is has him scared to death Abuse/sexual content/Yaoi possably yuri GaaNaru
1. Prologue

'Man..howed I get in some shit like this?' Naruto thought to himself he was sitting there in a mental hospital waiting for his number to be called.He sat there pissed off then ever,But he knew he had to stay calm he just couldnt explode here.

Hmm maybe I should start over

Naruto a normal seventeen yearold,He went to school regulary his mother died giving birth and his father commited suicide like anyold husben who was in love would do,Naruto had a deepest blue eyes ever his hair was blond and straightened he wore a longsleeve stripped black and red shirt and blue rippled jeans and studded belt,And his personality made up of anger,lust,and the sight of blood excited him.

Naruto had this problem tho he would get angry at anyone for the simplest reason's and he phyro cause of seeing his father burn himself alive got him excited..He started putting alumnium foil on a rats tail and taking a some ink and pouring it on the rat he would put the rat in a boxs and drop a match on the rat,The rat would squeel and plead squirming around intill the heat build up in his tail he would time the rat and see how long/smart enough the rat would take to chew off his tail intill he burned alive..

Naruto was walking home from school sulking and when he kicked open the door the cops surrounded him.

''PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD''One cop yelled gun pointing at his

''WHAT THE FUCK??'' Naruto yelled out intill a cop pushed him down on the ground forcing his hands behind his head.

And so

This is how Naruto ended up in the mental insitute,Naruto sighed looking up at the cieling'So..this is it hu?'His number was called he got up and walked into the white room.

A blonde hair lady with overly large breast sat there eyeing Naruto and said in a deep womenly voice''Take a seat''

Naruto nodded and took a seat his hands tapping against the table,She was getting annoyed you could see the vein in her about to pop

She spoke

''Do''

tap

''you''

tap tap

''know''

tappty tap tap

''DAMNIT STOP THE INFERNAL FUCKING TAPPING''

Naruto smirked and got close to her face''Why??'' tap.

She slammed her fist on the poor guys fingers and he glared hard biting his lip to the point it bleed trying to stay calm she noticed this a wrote somthing down.

''Naruto do you know why your here?''

Naruto sighed and looked at the cieling abit closing eyes slightly at the bright light''I have a guess''

''Care to inform me on your guess?''She said trying to get the boy to speak more.

''Is it cause I injoy setting things on fire,the explosion of the heat warming my face the adrinalin forcing my blood to speed up my heartrate to tight as I see the flames swirve and dance around showing off its magestic beautie? or because iam angry at the world''

Her mouth was opened and begain writing down more and spoke calmly''Why are you so angry??''

Naruto eyes harden''Really I dont know why iam always angry its frustrating everytime you look at someone your mind gets foggy and breath gets raggdy and you just wanna scream and pull at chur hair..''he laughed abit

She nodded and wrote more down adjusting her bra,Naruto frowned distatesfully.''Naruto you are indangerment to the envirment an been charged for animal abuse even so rat's are not pet they still have life and is still abuse,And you have anger issues you are seriously luck your not arrested instead your in a mental insitutue for recooperation.

''Naw being a place full of nutjobs so much better would you say blondy?''Naruto huffed lazy eyeing things around.

She took a deep breath and held a flash light in his face shaking the light across his face took him a second to relize it and looked at her''And you have a short attention span''

She stood up an opened a door with a bunch of keys''Follow''

I stood up feeling like a dog and followed her two cops followed us along the way and she a gave thumbs up to a blue haired lady and she blushed nodding and pushed the button and the door's opened.We walked down an white hallway and finally we started seeing door's people were inthem i could hear them and had the tingling sensation of being watched.

I growled shaking my head trying to stay calm and I think the bigchest lady saw this''You will be giving lithium in the mornings and before bed you will anti-psychotic pills(is real it helps with aggression) You will take eather if forced in you by a pump or dropped in your drinks and or so food.''

Naruto stood glaring an sighed in defeat''Sure whatever''

She decided to fuck with him alittle more''You will answer to me with yes ma'ma or no ma'ma''

He frowned and glared hard''I will call you grandma cause you bitch like one'' She glared and fwaped him over the head.

''Your room number is 1015 your room mate is sabaku no Gaara--''Before she could finish both police gaurds stopped in there tracks looking at her in fear and spoke''Do you think its a good idea?''

She nodded''Of course it is they balance each other out well.''We made it to the door and before she opened it with her thousands of labeled keys.

''Tell me about my new room mate sabaku no Gaara and why he's in here.''

''Sabaku No Gaara well I guess I can tell you everyone know's his story.Unlike you he suffere's from depression and Aggresion making him lethal and he has inosmnia.He is in here cause he belieaves he see's his mother even so she's dead.''I was about to ask her how she died but she seemed to have read my mind''Gaara killed her.''

Naruto froze his eyes widden'I might be pyro,and..I might be even a killer myself at heart and I might be angry' ''BUT IAM NOT CRAZY'' He made a dash pasted the gaurds and the chase was on.

Naruto kept running but the door was shut so really he had no where to go but to avoid getting to close to them.Both Gaurds picked up and carryed him back down the hall with him screaming

''LET ME GO PRICK''

''No''

''FUCK YOU LET ME GO''

''It wont be so bad tch''

'"THE YOU STAY WITH HIM BITCH''

He started kickin and swinging and when they finally got to the door the gaurds where bruised and Naruto was biting one on the shoulder..

''Please hurry and open the door this kinda hurts..''

She nodded and opened the door I was thrown in and landed on my ass.I tried to piece togeather what was happening''Your clothes are on your bed the list of times and other things are pinned up your side is the left Gaara is the right'' The door slamed shu

I ran to the door banging I could hear the footsteps die out I turned around slowly my eyes widden and my heart beat clutching painfully against my chest I turned my back to the door Scanning the room and I almost felt relieved.Almost and finally my eyes landed on cold green eyes peering at meh from a dark corner.

I almost wailed as I saw the shadow like figure stand up.He walked into the light his hair was a glossy red color he had a tattoo on his temple of kaniji and sleeve tattoos going down his arms of snakes he wore a tight red shortsleeve shirt and baggy cargo black jeans,But he was barefooted tho..Actually Naruto just realized he was barefooted to'wtf??' but Naruto never took his eyes off the man walking closer.

Naruto slowly fell to the floor as Gaara came closer,his eyes closed in fear when he opened his eyes Gaara was laying in the bed facing Naruto's bed,Naruto heart started beating slowly but atleast it was beating again.

Naruto made his way to the bed and layed there facing Gaara.Naruto tried to stay away but drifted to sleep after two hour's then in the dead of night his flashed open when Gaara was towering over him looking him deep in the eyes.

Naruto nearly cried out Gaara ran his fingers down his cheek's and other hand up and down his thigh still pinning Naruto down tho.

''W-what are you doing!''

''So beautiful..''Gaara spoke in a dangerous but tried to sound nice voice Naruto could hear this nice''We have the same eyes..''Naruto eyes widden as he thought'My eyes are blue but yours are green.. what dose he' He looked beyond the eycolor and saw lonly-ness..Anger..Muderous intent..'His eyes..are like mines' Gaara spoke again..''Good night..''He kissed Naruto deeply on the lips hands tightning hold on him.

Naruto felt light head intill he passed out aka fell a sleep(lmao) Gaara went on to his bed after letting go of his pressure points and tucked Naruto in looking at the cieling.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue this story or what I think this is gonna turn out better then all my storys**


	2. Who turned off the lights oh hi everyone

**Oh my gosh thank you for all the reviews and supporters,I really loved the one that said holds out fiction bowl more please..,and the one that said Continue or die.It really helps me alot and keeps me going but the less reviews I get the lazyer I become hehe so try not to get me lazy.**

* * *

A lady with a bush ponytail in a white outfit banged on the door,and came in I was comfertly tucked under my blanket and head burryed into the pillow intill the lady jabbed a flash light in me,I grunted and she did again then I couldnt help but snap I rose my head up fast and glared hard at her hair all over the place and pissed off more then usual.

''What the fuck you want lady''

She blinked and laughed abit''Lady? you may call me Anko and I came to tell you its time for you to wake up and go in the family room''

Naurto went back on the pillow''Fuck off I dont have a family so no need for me to bring my ass in there''

Anko frowned eyes furryed togeather and laughed went to the bottom of the bed pulling the blanket off his feet and started to pull,Naruto felt the breeze on his foot and saw this comin so grabbed the top part of the bed holding on.

Anko grunted still pulling''Stubborn monkey!!''

Naruto held on tight trying not to let go''Let go you crazy bitch''

Gaara sitting on the bed crossed leg watch the hole shabam from the security and safety of his bed and he was quite amused at the situation he waited for Naruto to finally let go but got bored quickly of the thing.He stood up and Anko stiffened letting Naruto go instantly and Gaara glared hard down at him.

Naruto thought he won when Anko let go but when he looked up he knew he very much well lost he back up against the wall still on the bed as Gaara,Put his knee's on his bed and touched Naruto's cheek softly with his firm hand.And then gripped his cheeks hard Naruto screeched out,Anko was about to get help when Naruto's eyes teared up.Gaara let go he said in an angry voice.

''Get out..''

Naruto nodded and put on his white outfit and left with Anko,When out of the room.Anko turned the corner pinning Naruto against the wall she looked at his cheeks and went in her pocket and put some blush on his cheeks.

Anko spoke softly''Gaara likes you..he does..he just dosnt know how to express it..''

Naruto was shell shock Anko laughed and took him into the family room''Everyone this is Naruto uzumaki! please make friends and be nice''

Naruto glared and scanned the room as Anko left,Gaara stood nexts to me glaring at everything then stood leaning against the wall.

I shuddered and went to sit on the couch nexts to a guy who was lazly laying his head on a blind looking fellow.I jumped slightly as his eyes drifted to me.

He spoke in lazy tone of voice basicly made me think he really didnt give a fuck if answered or not I felt the heat rising to my head''Naaruto huu? lets me intruduce everyone..including myself..''

I glared and he brushed it off and the blind guy glared hard at me his forhead wrinkling slightly,I felt like taking the blind guys head and crushing it in my palm but I let it slide..for now.

The lazy guy lefted his head from the blind guys shoulder I saw the flash of sad-ness hit the blind guys eyes for a split second,I smirked'Pussy whiped fool'.

''Ooiii everyone get over here..I wanna intruduce teh new one..''

I saw everyone stop what they were doing a comming over this pink haired girl with a large forhead came over,A blond girl which was twitching,A fat guy who was obessed,A emo son of a gun coming from a corner,A speeding dog person.

Shikamaru picked up a paper and lazly glanced at it and threw,I thought he was just trying to be smart pssh dumbass no it all pinapple head biotch.He spoke drawing meh out of my making-fun-of-him-in-my-mind.''The pinkhaired one is Sakura's condition is shes nymphomania,Ino is a schizphrinic,Sasuke is sub-consiously suicidal,Neiji''He blushes slightly looking at the blind guy uhh disgusting''He's albino but the sid effects called aggresstion and irritation of the eyes so he's not blind''Looking at meh like he knew oh so well what I was thinking''Kiba in his mind he's a child,Gaara is..''Gaara glared at him like dont you dare''Is confidintal..and iam an intellgent frequent memory loss condition''

I nodded like I actually care so..why am i still here''Thats..well..thats somthing right there well..if you doont mind iam gonna OH MY GOD WHATS THAT'' I pointed and everyone looked as I ran to the couch and plopped my foot up on the table and changed the channel.

''Idiots..''

Gaara glared and blushed hard in embarrasment that he actually looked.The rest went back to what they were doing.

''I should kill you..''Gaara mummered above him

Naruto froze and looked up''And why dont you?whats holding you back from taking the wreched hand an strangle me to death??''

Gaara smirked at the smartass boy''Cause..I like to cut at flesh..''

Naruto smirked and looked at him in a disorder hurtful look''Well sir why i neva''

Shikamaru and whispered to neij and he laughed''Looks like they will get along very well..''

In came Anko ''EVERYONE time for lunch''

Everyone made there way to there table and I followed tripping Gaara back on the couch I smirked smuggingly and right when i was close somthing grabbed my leg making me vanish and Gaara in the chair i was making my way to.

Sakura the dumb whore she is put her humungajungas on the table and said in a highpitch voice''So..wheres that blonde boy at?''She poked out her lips

Gaara raised in eyebrow and smirked kicking naruto in the shin keeping him under the table''Oooh around?''

Sakura highheel stepped on Naruto's hand causing him to bite Gaara to keep from screaming and gaara bit his fork.

Naruto came up with his hair messed up and panting''Ass hole''

He sat nexts to Gaara and began to eat,Anko came in and did a double take on Naruto and said''Heres all your guys pills ''Sakura got a giant pink pill that looked like somthin a horse would swollow,Ino got a small pill with a glass of orange juice,Shikamaru got two pills along with neij,Kiba had his chewable pills,Gaara was shot with a needle he didnt wince nor nothing.

Wait..that means OH SHIT.

Naruto came to relization eather if he didnt swollow a pill he would have to get a needle.He dived twords the door and tried to make a sharp turn and Anko chased him down finally there was a hooole lot of docters''Let go you piece of shit LET GO''

A man lady came in with a giant needle and Naruto was flipped over and relized this was going to be painful''NO NOOOO''A frilly scream was heard and he was out like a light.

**Iam sorry about this one being so short I have so much stuff to do this summer and school also starts sep 2 so its kinda hard**

**I got bookclub,writingprogram,SCA,FootballHell yeah booys girl on a football team,and basketball**

**Please dont give up on meh and keep reviewing**


	3. Therepy? let it burrn!

**Yaay iam back an wilder then ever thank you guys for injoying this story so far,an It looks like are pairing is final for this story**

**GaaxNaru it is OrcxNaruo was close tho i might make a nexts story out of that pairing**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a major headach he grabbed his head an growled''DAMNIT'' Gaara sat there watching the whole show.

''What the hell happened?''

Gaara spoke calmly still staring at him''Well you-''

''AH''Naruto screamed forgetting he was in a mental hospital and he was room mated with insomnia psychopathic murder Oooh what a great think to remember when waking up.

Gaara smirked an came closer to him''Did i scare you?''Naruto back up in the corner of the bed putting his foot on Gaara 's eyes crossed looking at his foot.

''Of you? HAHAHA pft psh tch duh!''Naruto laughed and decided to make a dash for the door but Gaara tripped him.

''Idiot''Gaara opened the door and went out to the living room and stood still like always,Naruto decided this time he was going to get revenge on him.

Naruto tipped toed to the living room where everyone was and was about to jump on his back intill he felt a whispery cold voice against his neck an arm snake around his waist[hint hint] ''Reeady for yourss therepy session?''Naruto let out a frilly scream an ran infront of Gaara pointing at the the pale man.

''OH MY GOD THEES A FREAK!''

Gaara looked from the corner of his eyes and Saw .

Shikamaru tried to hide his laugh in the crook of Neij neck'' Specializes in Therepy his touch very cold he has a strange way of doing therepy and he has been here for five years''

Naruto nodded an pointed again''Your nickname is Snake breath''

blinked an hissed kind of''Call me that and I'll make you stay an extra three hours with me after therepy''

''With you no t h a n k s''

Gaara raised a non-exsting eyebrow''Get off''

Naruto then relized he was still holding on to his shirt''Aha..sorry''

Gaara smirked''Uh hu''He tripped Naruto up yet AGAIN.

Naruto layed there with a bored look on his face''Psycho killer or not iama get revenge on you''

Gaara crossed his arms and squated down nexts to him poking his forhead''I doubt it,I'll get chu back in your sleep.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out''OH YA well...i dunno! but iama still get chu back.''

Everyone was shocked cause Gaara usually never engages in a conversation deffently somthing so stupied an naive as this one,Sakura decided time to make a move on the new guy she fixed her stuffed bra to make sure nothing falls out,and looked in the mirrior nexts to Sasuke's Corner she saw a zit with puss half way leaking,She sighed an pushed her thumb an pointer finger in a position to pop it,She popped it and used her shirt to whip the white-ness away

Sakura turned and Saw Sasuke scared to hell looking like he saw a ghost he was in his corner mouth half way opened in a frown an his eyes wide with his eyebrow raisen,Sakura always loved Sasuke but she was whore and she knew it she loved him enough not to date him,and the fact he was totally grossed,scared,freaked out of her.

''Sorry Sasuke''

She walked over to naruto like nothing just happened and touched his shoulder softly with both hands''Hey sexii..''She said slow and softly biting her lower lip''I noticed you were knew here..and i was wondering if you wanted me to show you around.''

She ran her finger down his arm breathing softly at the crook of his neck.

''Err..get off'' He never judge girls by gender so he pushed her down.

Everyone gasped and Gaara laughed kinda in .Orochimaru was not amused he helped Sakura up and looked at Naruto Confused''Why do that?''

''Why not do that?''

''Because shes a female''

Naruto sighed an rolled his blue eyes''Only thing diffrent between a female and a male is the FE and the only thing diffrent between a girl and the boy is the boobs and the penis,between the adults its the virgina and the i gotta continue to the egg and such?''

laughed''Great another Gaara one that doesnt judge between sexess''

''Damn straight''

''Everyone down the hall to the third room therepy session time''

Everyone made there way to the room i noticed Sasuke not moving ,So i decided to help my self over I squated down some distance looking at him and hopped closer''Hey buddy time to go speak to ''

He blinked and stared''Ah i see the silent cool type,I use to beat people up in school like you''

Sasukes eyes widden and naruto chuckled''Just kidding come on''

He held a hand out to Sasuke,Sasuke stared for a second and took his hand.

''Upsy daisy lets go''

He ran ahead Sasuke stared at his hand for a second then at Naruto who ran ahead he spoke for the first time in years''I..Iam in love..''

He walked to the room and hesitantly opened the door and peeked in Gasped for Sasuke never leaves his corner''Welcome Sasuke''

Sasuke sat on the other side of Naruto as Gaara sat on the oppisate side.

Naruto blinked abit and grunted''Alright Snake dude whats this painting shit for?''

coughed about to speak''Its for you to draw somthing you love,or like''

''Get started everyone''

Naruto thought and decided to paint he painted a fire burning down the building with rats with gasolione poured on them running around

**five minutes later**

spoke''Stop starting from Shikamaru what did you draw.''

Shikamaru spoke.''Neij''

Neij''Shikamaru'

Kiba squeeled out''Candy! oh oh an puppys!!''

Sakura''Many men screwing me sens-''

''Nexts!''

She pouted an winked at naruto who shivered'eww'

Ino''the map threw the secret place in squad A''She whispered to Sakura''Take this they might kill me since i know there secrets.''Ino eyed who just sighed''Nexts''

Gaara''Nothing''

sighed and took notes.

Naruto''Fire..fire everywhere''

Everyone was silent

Naruto blinked''What?''

Sasuke heled the picture up it was of a razor blade and a fox licking it.

Dr,Orochimaru took the picture for further investagation since he never seen Sasuke draw such things are participate

''Alright everyone go to your rooms its 9pm time for bed be ready for tomorrow for you guys get to go outside''

Sasuke,Naruto,And Gaara's eyes lit up

'Out side? finally..a chance to get the hell out of here'

All thoughts went threw there mind as they went to the rooms to sleep,Planning there escape

* * *

**OOOh**

**cliffy**

**so this is the funnest story i dont yet hope you guys like**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Only got one shot!

**Woot like i said i been waaay behind so iama try to type this and ''the black in his eyes replaced with red'' Quicker then this story is going to be on paused for about two days so i can catch my other story up.=] Keep on reviewen and I know my grammer is bad but its cause iam just typing it right now when its done iama go back and fixs EVERYTHING lol **

**I dont own Naruto**

**But i wish i owned Gaara =P**

**[His wifey] xD**

* * *

Naruto woke up that night and looked around he saw Gaara's back to him and smirked,'Idiot' he started feeling and pulling at the wall for a lose end to find a rock out of place he felt around in the dark squinting his eyes'Damnit! why the hell cant I-' his thoughts were inturupted.

Gaara stood up and had his hand balled up Naruto cringed thinking Gaara was finally going to kill him but gaara losined up and Handed him a rock''Here this is what your looking for isnt it''It didnt sound like a question it sounded like a retorical question so I didnt answer i took the rock an mummered a thank you I was glad it was dark so he could see my embarrassing blush.

''Jerk''

'Dumbass''

I started drawing out my plan for tomorrow then I started to wonder..why did he have a rock to begin with'OMG maybe he was planning to kill me in my sleep!' no no'OR OR he was going to knock out the nurse nd do oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Nah cant be that'But maybe..' I drew my plan and studyed it learned it and got all the kinks out well I thought it was flawless

Gaara spoke''erm..you know there's a fence outside right? going over it is no option''

''AH'' Naruto nearly had a heartattack god besides not liking the dark but on top of that i got a stealth red head always appering.

'' I wish I had some type of fire''Naruto sighed.

Gaara raised an non-exsting eyebrow and stared at him for a second.''I got somthin to show you but you have to wait till tomorrow''

Naruto blinked and took this chance''Whyed you have a rock?''

Gaara smirked''Instead of knocking out the nurse I was planning on knocking you out and doing'' Whisper whisper

Naruto eyes widden then he realize''I spoke out loud didnt I?''

Gaara nodded''Well i was doing what you were doing,but yours suck''

Naruto frowned and threw the rock lightly at Gaara''Jerk well I guess I gotta follow your plan''

Gaara nearly choked''Mines?''

Naruto nodded and crawled over Gaara's lap and hopped on his bed to read the plan.

Gaara nearly died when he felt Naruto's knee brush over his lap he was glad it was dark he liked it dark and naruto wouldnt see the embarrasing state he was in.''Gah no its not done yet i'll kill you''

Naruto chuckled and nodded understanding the plan''OK! i understand the plan''He smiled brightly,Gaara blushed the room was dark but his smile seemed to brightn it up.

Gaara pushed Naruto out of his bed''Get some sleep since you'll be tagging along''

Naruto crawled into bed ''aye aye caption''Naruto chuckled and fell a sleep easyer usually it take him a few lit candles to sleep in the dark but an insomnia maniac seem's to do the job better.

Gaara stayed up and watched Naruto sleep peacfully nd he looked up at the sky''Could this be the day were free?''

**Nexts morning**

They got up and went the family/living room[I know this confuses people but I get bored with just calling it a family room]Naruto walked close to Gaara eyeing everyone tripped Naruto,Naruto fell and looked confused Gaara whispered''Stop making it so obviouse were up to somthing''

Naruto nodded,And got up''Jerk! i'll get revenge''Sounded like an actor Gaara slapped his forhead this..was a horrible idea.

Anko came in''iam here to deliver meds cause lady tusunda got drunk and pig girl is helping her recover''

Naruto raised his hand and Anko called on him''Why am I here iama pyro but she's a alcholic she's an endangerment to the sociaity''

Anko fwaped Naruto hard and Gaara chuckled,everyone took there pills as normal,Gaara got his shot

Naruto planed this out perfectly RUN He ran around the room cause this time they cut the door off he slid on the floor catching him self and ran to Sasuke's corner''Nooooo!''He dived behind Sasuke and Peeked over his shoulder''d-dont let them take my butt virginity again!''

Sasuke's eyes widden an you could see his dark eyes and he had a major nosebleed and fell over,Naruto grabbed Sasuke's coller of his shirt''Dont pass out!!'' Anko spoke softly like i was retarded''Naru-chan you have to take the needle or you wont see today do you understand''

He gave her the middle finger''Kiss my royal ass'' Right when he said that he didnt see kiba had the needle and shoved in straight up the escamo

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'' This time he didnt pass out but he wished he did.''Son of Sakura!''Sakura raised her eyebrow''What am i knew a cuss word!??!'' Naruto nodded and he ripped the needle out of his ass and tossed it to Sakura''I think youd find this more useful''

Sakura eyes sparkled'CHYA'' Anko took the needle from her''Thank you this is mine'' Sakura frowned''Everyone since naruto didnt pass out we get to go outside early''

Neji,Gaara,and Naruto's eyes narrowed for a spilt second'perfect' went threw all of there minds get dressed we do have some of your old clothing laying in your bed room.

Sakura and Ino cheered''Yes! there bring sexii back'' Sakura put her hands behind her heads winking as Ino bent forword and stuck her tounge out''Lets go!''

They all scattered back to there room.

Naruto dived on his bed ''My clothes! OOOH MY CLOTHES THERE MINE ALL MINE YESS AHAHAHAHAHAHA''Gaara blinked''Are you sure your not suppose to be here? cause i dont wanna take a nutcase out with me''

Naruto smiled''Like your one to speak now turn around so i can get dressed.''

Naruto and Gaara stripped looking at the wall Naruto peeked by accident when he bent down to get his pants he saw Gaara's tan skin had a few perminate cuts and bruises Naruto stood up holding the pants close to his chest and moved closer to Gaara with out relizing it,He touched Gaara's biggest cut on his back softly stroking it up and down.

Gaara shivered and turned around looking at Naruto,Naruto skin was flawless not alot of muscule but flawless..beautiful''My mother use to beat me nd cut me she was a alcholic''Naruto nodded ''I see..''

Naruto shook his head''what the?! stop looking at me''He pushed Gaara forword''My bad i spaced out when i saw your cuts''Gaara shook his head and got dressed''Psychotic schizno''

**Finally dressed**

Naruto was wearing black skinny jeans that were ripped and had black and green studded belt,He fancyed a tight joker shirt that said why so serious a purple necklece and and a blue bandana folded to keep his long blond hair around his face to show off more of his tied his shoes which are blue and black Dc's.

Gaara pulled on his shirt,He was wearing baggy blue jeans that were flars at the ends which showed off his orange and red chucks,His shirt was a short sleave black shirt with a giant knife on the front and on the back it read a short poem'Take a knife end your life let bleed,bleed in pain so cold inside so hard to live,your cut again you fall cold inside so hard to live so you take the knfie to end your strife' with orange and red long sleave stripped shirt under it. and three black studs in his ears and on clip in his other ear.

Finally they turned around and gasped at one another,Naruto smirked''Didnt know you were so goth''Gaara rolled his eyes''Didnt know you were so skater''

''ya ya''

Anko came in and stared at them for a second''To hot guys sharing a room mine as well call me a yaoi fan''

Gaara threw the rock at her,She blinked and didnt take notice that they even HAD a rock''Ok guys time to go out''

Naruto cheered and Gaara just nodded they left the room in silence then Naruto's eyes dulled and he gave Gaara a look''When we get out whats nexts?''

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto''When we get out will see''

Naruto nodded''Iama stick with you..I have nothing to go back to''

Gaara hushed his voice''well well seems you grown attached to me''

Naruto rolled his eyes and tripped Gaara,Gaara gasped and fell,Naruto squated down and poked Gaara on the forhead just like he did awhile back.''Seems like i got my revenge.''Gaara glared''Your lucky i need you to get out of here''

Gaara looked forword and saw the light to the outside,Naruto put his arm down and turned twords the door.''This is it..''

Gaara hopped up walked to the door,with Naruto right behind him''we only got one shot''

Naruto smiled and pushed Gaara slightly''Lets make it sure we do right then.''

Gaara smirked and they squinted there eyes it was like being born again as they walked out there vision took a second to get right and just then..what they saw was..

* * *

**HA another cliffy**

**=]**

**But i bet chu guys still love me XD**

**oh well I know this one wasnt as funny as the rest but hey! wait to see what happens**

**reevvviiiewww -Sings- Oh oh oh just review uh hu uh hu lmao**


	5. I promise

**Ah boo yah this part of the chapter is dedicated to a song i heard Full moon sway by Beck and katy perry thinking of you,i heard it nd i was tempted to write more to this story,you guys should lestin to the song before reading this chapter its kinda touching to where this story is going it matches perfectly**

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Gaara walked out,and the fences were high,Naruto flinched slightly nd Gaara whispered to him''Dont mind the fences will get past those with ease''Naruto nodded and decided to glance around at everyone to see there outfits.

Sasuke was wearing short sleave turtle neck that was black and long black pants that covered the fact he was barefooted,neij sported nothing showing of his six pack nd crazy muculer structure nd tight blue hiphuggers around his waist nd a few clips in his was still in the clothes the insitute supplyed for everyone,nd kiba was in a yo gabba gabba shirt nd shorts[I LOVE YO GABBA GABBA],nd Sakura was wearing a shirt to small fer her nd a skirt that when she bent over all her business shows,Ino was a ninja outfit..Naruto doubled taked looking at Ino one more time.

Gaara sighed''Naruto there's four police officer on both ends of the gate on the oppsate there's two that look like that got tazers,''Naruto nodded nd someone decided to answered out of the blue''only way out is the sewer over there thats completly locked.'' Naruto barked out of being shocked.

Gaara looked at Naruto like he was crazy,So did Sasuke.

Naruto blinked''Alright alright maybe i should stay''

Sasuke and Gaara nodded''Good idea''

Naruto's eyes widden''I was kidding!!''

Gaara smirked,and walked away from Naruto with Sasuke tagging along Naruto felt a pang in his heart as he saw Gaara,and Sasuke walking away Gaara's hair blowing slightly in the wind and Sasuke's black hair shinning in the sun 's eyes harden'How'd i become such a pussy?,damn that Gaara putting fear in me,If he thinks'Naruto felt anger rise up in him.'fire...fire..fire'

Crack

Naruto snapped but didnt show it inside he locked him self in his mind as he watched his surroundings burn down,He went ahead to Ino,and Gaara raised an eyebrow''Whats that fool doing?''Sasuke blinked and shrugged.

All they could see his a sly smirk on Naruto's face showing off those mencing fangs,were those there before?,Ino eye's widden and her mouth open and she ran franticly ran at a police offcer

Everyone looked in shocked.

Ino yelled''Fog bomb!'' She threw dust in his eyes and started throwing punches at him and hopped off him''I knew it! you guys arint my secret agents! your just waiting for your boss''Her eyes got blood shot red ''I wont let you''

All the police ran twords her with the docters,Ino grabbed one police offcer and yelled out''Ninja sword! dark arts''She took the police offcer that was downs night stick and yelled running full speed at the other police offcer one offcer was about to taz her but she bent her back dodging an smashed the bat straight into the back of his knee making him cave she kept fighting the police offcer.

Naruto grinned''Peerfecto nexts victim..''Only one that noticed that Naruto seemed to trigger the cause in Ino was Shikmaru he noticied Naruto walking over to Sakura,He cuddled closer into Neij chest adoring his abs''Naruto never ceases to amaze me..''Neij Narrowed his eyes at Naruto with a hateful look'My shikamaru..mine..''

Naruto whispered to Sakura,and Gaara and Sasuke didnt know what to expect from him now,Gaara raised an eyebrow'What is he up to..i cought on Ino distracts the police but Sakura? what could that whore do..' Sasuke just blinked.

Naruto walked away,and watched Sakura,the docter that was trying to give Ino the needle Sakura grabbed his arm knocking the mans glasses off and pressed her chest against his backing him up against the wall''I heard you found me..attractive..''She said in a sexy slow voice..The docter began to panic not only could he not see he relized who had him captive''Sakura Hurono let me gor i will report this!''Sakura giggled''Oh you tease..I know how to fix you up mr docter..i'll be the innocent nurse..you be the confused laughed and pulled him to the dark part of the yard.

Naruto felt sorry for the docter but he needed as much time as possable he walked back to Gaara dragging a night stick that was laying on the swung at the lock on the sewer as hard as he could around the third swing he broke it in half''I did the hard part now who knows there way around the sewer?''

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other then at Naruto,Gaara spoke''Naruto is there somthing wrong?'' Naruto blinked''Nothing?" Gaara didnt belieave it but nodded he went ahead and jumped down the sewer and Naruto jumped right behind him with Sasuke hopping in last closeing of the sewer.

A splash Naruto looked disgusted''I can belieave ive hit rock bottom in a sewer''

Gaara felt the wall squinting his eyes ''Stop complaning lets go i can barly see''

Naruto went ahead walking behind Gaara with Sasuke behind him,Naruto tripped but was cought by the arm by Sasuke he whispered so low it was barely understandable''Careful..dont wanna be clumsy in here''Naruto smiled alittle and walked ahead.

Gaara didnt see what happen but he cought on he felt a jelouse feeling in side him..and he didnt like it .bit

He saw two tunnels one had a light and the other was completly looked at both and went to the light path,Sasuke followed and Naruto stopped ''Iam going this way''He pointed to the dark path.

Gaara blinked''Sasuke go ahead to the light path.''He glared at Sasuke just in case Sasuke tried to stay,Sasuke nodded quickly and went to the light path.''Naruto whats up? you been acting strange since we got out side''Naruto glared at him''None of your business iam going to the dark path''

Gaara rolled his eyes''So you dont wanna come with me?''Naruto looked at the ground hard''Nope''Gaara got mad and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder pushing him hard against the wall,Naruto winced thinking thats gonna leave a bruise'Great he deicdeds to kill me in the disgustings place ever well iam going to hell' Gaara spoke cutting Naruto off''Tell me what the fuck is wrong or iam smash your head all over the walls of the sewer'' Naruto shivered and spoke''You and Sasuke..look perfect and iam like the annoying kid that just wants to burn everythingn to the ground''

Gaara blinked and understood he touched Naruto's cheek hard''Iam not good with words..Iam abusive..and I have the cruelest thoughts but I do have feelings i belieave love is a strong word that shouldnt be thrown around aimlessly i belieave to hate everyone but Naruto Belieave me when I say I do have feelings for you and Sasuke is a nobody''Naruto stared hard into Gaara's red eyes that shinned from the littleist light behind them.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Kissed Gaara on the lips ,Gaara narrowed his eyes but didnt close them he kissed back hard just about hard enough to leave a bruise on Naruto's lips,Naruto knew he didnt know how to control his touch do to the fact of lack of human contact but he could bare it nd secretly he loved the rough handle saw the whole thing and glared hard.

Sasuke felt like talking more then talking..fighting''My naruto..mine..''He decided to let it go but pulled away from Naruto and spoke kinda harsh''You still wanna go to dark path''Naruto shook his head use to his voices''No I'll follow you to light..''Gaara took his hand and walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood below the light and it shinned on him like heaven he pointed up''Freedom'' Gaara nodded and noticed he climbed up first then Naruto got curious and grabbed Gaara's leg climbing up to the top with him,Gaara gasped and gripped on to the flower tighter''Bastard couldnt you be patient''Naruto shook his head''Noo you took waay to long''Sasuke climbed up tired of there bickering and tapped Naruto''WHAT?''

Sasuke blinked and pointed at somthin Naruto and Gaara turned there head..''oh shit..''There was with Nurse er..was it pig girl Naruto didnt remember''Wrong room''

They tryed to hop back down but Lady tusunda grabbed them''Ohh no!''

''RUN'' Naruto Dashed twords the door with Gaara and Sasuke,Lady Tusunda pushed a red button,And gaurds appered everywhere,Gaara stopped and Naruto blinked''What the come on Gaara we dont have time''.Gaara looked at Naruto''Naruto if you get free promise me one thing..you'll wait for me''Gaara stared hard at Naruto,Naruto looked confused''What?come on Gaara we dont have time its eather both of our none of us''Gaara grabbed Naruto hard''Promise me damnit''Naruto nodded "i promise''''Good''

Naruto ran right while Gaara ran left and Sasuke kept straight

**Sasuke**

Sasuke paniced he didnt know what to do.. he didnt wanna stay in this hell hole,Sasuke fell to the ground and relize there was no way out he was automaticly cought and sent to his room in handcuffs,He sighed'Gaara if you get out of here look out cause iam comming for Naruto..'

**Gaara**

Gaara ran straight with the cops right behind him he saw Hinata trying to close the main gate he ran faster right when he got to the gate it shut tight''SHIT'' Gaurds grabbed Gaara and slammed him hard against the ground he was carried off to his room and thrown on his bed he hit his head hard against the bed boarding'Naruto..you better get your ass out of here unharmed'

**Naruto**

'shit shit shit shit shit shit' Naruto ran down the halls he made a sharp left turn and saw gaurds comming from the direction he slid on the ground catching him self and going the oppisate way he ran more down the hallway going straight just right when he was about to turn left a gaurd tazed him so bad that he fell to the ground shaking.

''Gotcha you little punk thats what you get for biting me'' Naruto shook and glared hard at him''Gaara will kill you for that''

The gaurd rolled his eyes''Not if he kills you first''the rest if the gaurds came picking up Naruto and carrying him to his room.

''Let go you bastards!!''he struggled and kicked but was tossed in roughly into the room

**Normal rada rada rada rada rada**

''Owchies''He rubbed his head''Maybe Gaara got out..Aww man! i didnt make him promise to wait for me'' Naruto murmmered angerly to himself,and Gaara hopped up quickly to check on Naruto''I wouldnt do that to you..''Naruto gasped hearing Gaara's voice,and let Gaara check him like a monkey grooming another''Are you hurt anywhere?''

Naruto shook his head''No iam pure muscule baby!''Gaara rolled his eyes''Sure sure''Gaara grabbed Naruto and pulled him close''I was worried.''Naruto eyes widden'Gaara worried?'''Dont worry iam fine'' Gaara got up pushing Naruto down in the process''Make me worry again and I will kill you nexts time''

Gaara glared down hard at Naruto and fell down in his bed,Naruto didnt understand at all what did this make them lovers?friends?friends with benifits?'I wish i knew..' ''Lovers'' Naruto looked up shocked as hell ''How did you? i spoke out loud again didnt I''

Gaara gave a thumbs up as a yes and put his arms behind his head''You gotta learn to control that now get up here with me''

Naruto snarled and crawled nexts to Gaara laying his head on Gaara's arm,Gaara rolled over wrapping his free arm around Naruto's waist,he seen many men that came home with his mother do this she seemed to love it,He hopped Naruto blushed and snuggled into Gaara's soft but strong chest''mm comfy'' Gaara smiled he was happy it was dark so Naruto couldnt see.

''See you tomorrow''Naruto spoke softly

''Yes..I'll be right here oh and Naruto''

''Yes Gaara?''

''I promise''

Naruto fell a sleep at ease smiling,And Gaara stared at Naruto's face pushing his bangs out of his face and kissed his for head softly.

* * *

**Boo yah!**

**KEEEP ON REVIEWWN 3 **

**Iam actually having fun doing this story.**

**My fans who liked this chapter of the book you should lesting to the songs that inspired me to make this chapter**

**Full moon sway - By Beck [Make sure to get the english verison]**

**Face - By Beck**

**Thinking of you- By Katy perry**


	6. Welcome! poets

**Like to give personal shoutouts to some of my reviewers and readers that have been one of my few first reviewers and just keep on reviewn lol and iam greatful **

**YaoiHellian,and Dragonlilly1993**

**Thanks you two,and i hope you love this chapter cause I dedicated it to you two :D **

**

* * *

**

Naruto woke up and felt around before relizing he was in bed alone,He sat up looking around the room and nothing,No gaara, he hopped out of the bed and got his insitute clothes on'Wheres Gaara?' as long as Naruto been here Gaara never left while Naruto was still in the room.

Naruto finished getting dressed and tried to open the insitute door but it was locked''What the hell?'' Naruto was getting pissed and started kicking at the door hard''Open up you fucking piece of shit!!''

What Naruto didnt know was Tusunda was watching him from a secure room watching his behavior,Gaara was in a straight jackets tied up behind her with a cloth around his mouth and six gards around him he was glaring holes into the back of blasted evil womans head, noticed this and turned around in her rolly chair''This is just a test'' That made Gaara mader he tried to get the cloth of his mouth he murmmered''Fhmking bwitch hmeh know wab wat''she kinda understood his hushed words.

she rubbed her face and turned back to naruto who was fumming by now he used his teeth to bite into the lene on the bed and rip out the springs he took and ripped off a piece of his shirt,This intrigued Tusunda'Seems to have somthing up his sleeave' She leaned closer to the moniter,Naruto wraped the cloth around the spring and straightened out the tip tieing a knot but leaving some cloth hanging.

Naruto leaned under the door put his finger underneath but it wouldnt fit''Damnit to small'' He looked around the room and found the small hole where Gaara removed the rock he felt the empty spot and felt broken grain and small chips of rock he put the cloth in his mouth holding it with his lips making sure it doesnt get wet letting the spring hang there for a second he cupped his hands and dust the broken small dust like rocks in his cupped hand and walked to the door and used the end of the cloth to dust it threw middle part underneath the door and put some on the side hindges.

They was waiting in anticpation wondering what could this boy be up to walked back to the empty spot in the wall holding the tied up cloth and spring he rubbed the cloth fast and hard against the soft spot of the opening for about twenty mins then heat could be spotted from the moniter,Everyone watched stunned,as Naruto just made fire in a secured enviroment he placed the fire cloth and spring by the door quickly before the cloth burned out the spring turned red from the heat he placed it by the dust like rocks.

Naruto smirked and went as far as he could from the door''Dance like waves of the sea''

Tusunada kept her eyes on the moniter while she felt around for the phone she spoke almost out of breath''Bring the fire exstingshiers to room 1015 prontoe''

BOOM

Naruto made a dash out of the room and slid across the floor the room'Now where is my man' Naruto's eyes dashed from room to room from corner to hallway nd finally made it to the family room ''GAAARA! IF YOU DONT COME OUT IAMA BLOW THIS HOLE INSITUTE TO ASHES WITH ME AND YOU IN IT I HEARD HELL HAS PLENTY OF FIRE FOR ME IN INJOY MY SELF''

Tusunada came out sweating with six gards dragging Gaara because he refused to be picked up,''Naruto Uzumaki your temper is off the charts,and you found away to conduct fire in a secure room meaning your intellgents in science is off the charts what do you have to say for your self???'' Tusunada crossed her arms and looked completly serious.

Naruto saw Gaara ''GAARA!'' He ran pasted Tusunada leaving her dumb founded nd used his teeth,nails,and feet to try nd rip the bloody straight jacket off Tusunada sighed''So smart but lack of human intellgents'' Naruto glared''Are you calling me dumb?!''

Tusunada snapped her fingers and the gaurds un-fastened Gaara and ran far back,Gaara ripped the cloth from his mouth and glared standing up and kneed one of the gaurds in the nuts and punched him in the back of the head when he fell''Bastards i should kill you all''Naruto was still clinging to Gaara cheerfully.

Pig-girl nd anko comes in''New arrivals,Itachi Uchiha,Deidra,Kisame,Hiden...these guys are nuts''

They scampered away.

Tusunada blinked''Welcome..'' The gaurds nd Tusunada left.

Shikamaru got up an brought out paper read off our problems nd then read off theres''Itachi killed off his family''This cought Sasuke's attention.''Deidra loves to making things explode''Naruto glared,Deidra smiled nd kissed naruto's cheek,Gaara growled and snarled at him.''OOoh lovers-un! iam so sorry-un he's just so ''Deidra licked his lips''delicate-un''

Shikamaru coughed''Kisame tried several attempts of drowning.''''last hiden belieaves in elimnating anyone who doesnt belieave in what he belieaves''

Hiden gave a thumbs up''God as my witness dictatorship is the way i roll''Everyone blinked

cricket cricket

''Iam in love''Kisame spoke in a loving vioce.

There a kiba was rolling around on the ground giggling nd drawling,Kisame ran up to kiba and kissed him,Kiba blinked nd kissed him back not knowing what was going on.

Kisame smiled,Kiba held out a crayon''Wanna draw'' Kisame got teary eyed''yes.!''

Itachi saw Sasuke in the corner''Been a long time brother'' Sasuke blinked''Indeed'' Itachi slid against the wall nd sat nexts to Sasuke complete silence they were.

Naruto smiled''Great incesting emo's''

Gaara clings to Naruto leaning against the wall with him in his lap glaring at everyone to keep away Naruto started playing with Gaara's hair laying ahead against his shoulder''For someone ill-tempered your sucha girl'' Naruto pouted and slapped Gaara's arm''Only around you''

Deidra sighed nd held himself 'Sasori..where are you'

**Far away**

''Damnit Deidra! where are you..''Sasori looked up at the sky holding Deidra stuffed animal''Iam comming''Sasori figured it out,Deidra was cought by a mental insitute..how?

a Giant clay thing was floating above the mental insitute saying Sasori.

Blink blink

**Back at mental insitute**

Deidra sighed''What if he never finds me?''

Naruto crawled over to Deidra''He will,i mean who would of thought i'd fine someone just like me?''Gaara dragged him back over by his foot.''Gah Dei-dei! if you ever need help talk to me''

Deidra smiled''Ok-un''

Naruto pouted as orochimaru came back''AH SNAKE''

Orochimaru sighed''Look where to therepy then lunch ok?''

Naruto nodded quickly he hated lunch do to needle in ass problem.

Gaara picked Naruto up,Naruto squirmed''No! i wanna sit more with you''Naruto sat in the positition as Gaara still lifted him up,Gaara sighed''Stop being stubborn''

Naruto stood up pouting''Fine''

Everyone walked to the therepy room and was holding notebooks

''Ok now I want you to write a poem about somthing,somthing you injoy.'' thought this was a good Idea,he smiled gleefully.

Everyone took a notebook and sat alone and started writing.

Naruto was writing and chewing on a pencil thinking of everything,yet everyone eles was just writing perfectly.

7min

''stop! now counter clockwise starting with Gaara''

Gaara glared hard and read in a monotone voice and Naruto loved it''To use a weapon,but which one to use? to laugh at the people who's lives they will lose to jump up and down oh to cut with the knife jumping around taking someones life,But i stop when i see a flame it dance around in wonderless pain,He stops and breaths and looks at me kind does he not see the destruction ive caused? Guess the blind see's with in for he's the flame the stoped the crimson.''Gaara looked at Naruto softly then glared hard again at everyone.

smiled softly and wrote somthing down''Nexts Itachi''

Itachi smiled''An empty heart beats three times once more,I thought i stopped the open closed door,your face grow pale but speak you sha'll the hurt and plead it all excites me,you messed with the wrong one i told you it shouldnt have been done,He will hate me for what ive done but atleast his life has only begun now iam done with the childish fued iama end this whole damn game,No iam never going to be ashamed,I look in his eyes so much pain but does he not know that where just playing a game?No he wont ever know of the thing that was spoken of because a heart beats three times once more,i thought i stopped the open..closed door.''

looked intensly at Itachi and wrote somthing down,Sasuke narrowed his eyes confused''Nexts Deidra''

Deidra smiled''Ok un!.um,A puppet master he was the strings he used made me shead blood he played with me over and over again i never collected dust in the basement but i was happy even tho it caused me pain because i knew he would come and use me again,people say a puppet master gets bored with his toys but he promised me that ,iam the one he injoys I see his red hair bask in the light as his strings cut into my right thigh,So much blood he sews me shut and promises me everything will be all write.I look at him and i know he's right because i know that my puppet master wont let me out of his life isnt a game..''Deidra sighed and smiled''But its alright if he plays around with it for abit''

sighed'He must of been in abusive relationship..we have to keep an eye on him'he wrote some stuff down''Nexts Shikamaru''

Shikamaru looked at him boredly''Look i need no poem because i know who i love its Neij got it?''Neij smiled and nodded.

sighed''Fine then gah Hiden go''

Hiden smiled big''So what my chest heave as this last breath leaves me,I am trying to be what youre dying to see feel like fuck,man cant take this anymore this heartbreak this life thats so fateless,how can he forsake us,break us,he makes us,hate us,he gave us,nothing but no trust,and iam so fuck up,so let this gun bond us,lets side by this lust,and once we are just,he'll know that he loves us,let it all burn god ive lied am i lost in your eyes?''

blinked'Is he Anti-christ or is he christian!?' ''Nexts Sakura''

Sakura''Spread my legs and makes me plead slap me around and make me bleed i want it hard i want it rough i want you to fuck me up''

''ALRIGHT NEXTS INO''

Sakura pouted and sighed.

Ino''No,if i do a poem you guys are going to read me like an open book and then ya'll will use the cheat of morphinami to make me a spill the beans NO!''

sighed''ok ok Sasuke please go''

Sasuke nodded''I cut a mark into my hand,I watch in pleasure i breath in the scent reminds me of the time that we last spent,I remember your eyes so red i almost died as i tried to cut the same kinda but no provail,I might go to hell dont they see that your ment for me? Ten feet under are familys lie there was a reason that they died,I never shed a tear never did i cry but the blood i bleed is for the ones who died,Crimsone eyes watch me from my rest is it you? my eternal bliss the taste of copper over flows my mouth my dears spouse your my only over dose i need in this world so watch me as i bleed your eyes,For i sha'll not cry for the ones who died.''

Naruto looked sadly at Sasuke and patted his shoulder he understood the meaning clearly,Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Gaara understood it was about him when he heard spouse.. felt an intense moment''Naruto your nexts..''

Naruto nodded'' Inhale my compulsion, inflame my sensations. A cry ignites inside the mind outbreaks illuminate at night,The sky, my flaming hair so red it makes me cry,I feel the heat that comes from inside my own personal flame it wont dare to burn,For I know he yearns the blood i keep with flow,He wont dare deliver the final blood for the blood he taste he doesnt want to be his last so he keeps me locked away in a hour glass,The sand falls twice and skips the third my heart beat feels the warmth he delivers,my personal flame that wont be locked away for i dont need a match start a spark between this chemestry game''

sighed''Ok Naruto your's was diffcult to understand..like completly..''

Naruto smiled''Yes iam pyro but,an hour glass is spilling meaning the sand is suppose to constantly be running but it skipped one beat making time stop for a split second,I dont need a fire temperly of course because i have my personal flame right nexts to me twentyfourseven keep me warm.''

nodded,Gaara came over and kissed Naruto.''I'll always keep you warm.''

Naruto smiled''Will you dance a swirve?''

Gaara pushed Naruto down''Do i look like a lap dancer to you???''

* * *

**Wooah whats this? someone not trying to break out of the insitute but break in?**

**Maybe hes more crazyer then the people inside**

Sorry i havnt been typing latly just had other stuff on mind lol keep reviewin makes me interested in finishing this.


	7. BREAK

**I feel teh power!,I dont own any of the characters or the songs,I decided to have fun for right now so i did a BREAK in the story so injoy.**

**

* * *

**

came into the family room looking at everyone as they did there own thing, coughed slightly adjusting her bra.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at for Deidra and Naruto of course they were messing around with the couch trying to scratch the plastic off to get the lenin.

stared at,them intill Gaara grabbed Naruto's foot again and dragged him over from where he was sitting Deidra scamper away.

rubbed her forhead'Iam getting too old for this.'''Look for an asylum were giving you so many privilages,even so some of you tried to escape,blow up doors,and Draw all over the walls,Cut your selfs to oblivion''She gave everyone a hard look''Even some of you tried to kill a gaurd and sexual assult them''

Naruto smiled''But we always did come back''

sighed''We took one item from each over your .meaning they all had to be equal and the same.''She pulled out these colorful objects from her hand.

Everyone remembered them and came closer,Naruto helped Gaara up.''Whats the catch.''

smiled gleefully''You want your ipods?Gotta sing one song from each ipod.I'll play the beat of the song on my labtop.''

Naruto glared hard.

Gaara didnt move,...done

Everyone was hesitant intill Sakura smiled big''Fine i'll sing,I was in chours before.''

Ino also agreed''Yes i'll do it i'd hate for anyone to understand the meaning of my music to crack open my lifestyle..unless..you guys want us to sing a song and then the meaning of that song we sing is OH MY GOD its a lose,lose situation.I also did dramatic arts before so i think i can handle myself on stage''

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Hiden spoke powerfully and strong''We will do it!''

Naruto scratched his head and looked the other way ,Sasuke and Itachi put there hands inthere pokes and kicked invisable dust,Gaara pretened there was somthing on the wall,Neij and Shikamaru faked they were sleeping,Kiba was playing patty-cake with was gazing out the window.

''Look here we are doing somthing thats not allowed in any other asylum were giving you a chance to win back your ipods we docters need a break so sing and get your ipods,dont sing and dont get your ipods and also spend a extra week in therepy with Oro.''

Everyone then agreed.

left,Naruto began punching awall as Gaara leaned against another wall watching Naruto,Gaara sighed''Iam not singing.''Naruto stopped and sat on the floor crab walking to Gaara''Why?''Naruto layed his head against Gaara's chest as Gaara pulled him close''Why sing for a material object a risk humilating myself?''

Naruto nodded holding his knuckles out to Gaara,bruised and battered from punching the wall,Gaara began rubbing them Naruto flinched at the hard rubbing Gaara was trying not to do but he injoyed the heat of Gaara's body,Gaara sighed and kissed Naruto's nuckles and looked up at the cieling''I'll sing if you will''Naruto stared hard at Gaara,Intill Gaara looked down at him with is intense green eyes''Fine..''

Naruto smiled,and then called them to the therepy room to use the stage.

Everyone left on cue,but Sasuke and Itachi they took there time'' not sorry for killing the family.''Sasuke nodded''But iam sorry for hurting you''Sasuke's gaze casted down words''You left me..here all alone.''Itachi sighed and pulled Sasuke close''I wont leave you alone again''Sasuke looked at Itachi hard''I heard the before.''

Sasuke got up and began walking to the therepy room,itachi cought his wrist and pulled him back down for a deep kiss his wrist began bleeding again from itachi reopening a cut,Sasuke moaning at the pain he injoyed on his wrist making itachi slid his tounge into Sasuke mouth,Itachi gripped Sasukes waist kissing him mewled lightly and feeling heat twords his lower area he clawed at Itachi's assigned outfit.

''Heyy! Sasuke come on where about to --mew swm''Gaaa placed his hand over Naruto's mouth as they both came back to restreat the Uchiha brothers and Naruto glared hard intill he saw why Gaara did that,Naruto smiled and shook Gaara's hand off,laced fingers with Gaara and they both left.

Itachi reluctlenly pulled away from Sasuke''We need to go''Sasuke nodded still in a daze,Itachi helped Sasuke stand his arm around Sasuke's waist,Sasuke slid his thumb on the back pocket of the white pants and they walked to the therepy room in bliss silents.

Naruto and Gaara were first in line,Naruto squirmed in discomfert and worry,Gaara used his hand to push Naruto's hair back and smiled''You wanna go last''Naruto jumped at Gaara's voice and nodded''Y-yes''

They went to the end of the line behind Sasuke and Itachi,Sasuke looked behind Naruto blushing because they were still holding each other,Naruto winked at Sasuke and gave him a thumbs up,Sasuke let go of a breath he didnt know he was holding'Gaara..you better take good care of Naruto..dont leave him like Itachi left me'Sasuke gazed casted down words,Itachi noticed this a didnt look at Sasuke but asked''Whats wrong''Sasuke blinked and looked up''N-nothing''Itachi didnt belieave it but let it go.

Since the two went to the back it was Kiba turn,Kiba skipped on stage and giggled as a soft beaty music started playing.''Okie dokie iam readyy!''

Everyone ''awwed'' at his childish behavior even when he wasnt a kid.

Kiba head went back and forth as he tapped his foot he closed his eyes and took a deep breath''You're my _Honeybunch, Sugarplum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie  
You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop  
Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye  
And I love you so and I want you to know  
That I'll always be right here  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear''_

Everyone smiled and laughed,But Kisame,Kiba smiled at him.

smiled and yelled''Hey kid catch'' Toss Kiba his Ipod nano(2nd generation) green,Kiba cought his gleefully and scampered back to his designated area.

Kisame came out of the line and sighed he coughed as the song started playing''I _linger in the doorway  
An alarm clock screaming,  
Monsters calling my name.  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story.  
_Kisame startd swaying back and forth smiling as the thoughts of Kiba filled his head, noticed this and so did alot of other docters no one did anything so the patients wouldnt catch on.  
_(Chorus)  
In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby.  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality.  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge.  
The nightmare  
I built my own world to escape._

_(Chorus)  
In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
Oh! How I long for the deep-sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of imaginary light._

Kisame blinked and was deep breatihng still smiling,Everyone clapped for him but Gaara as he starte scooting behind Naruto,Naruto noticed this and pouted.

Kisame was tossen his Ipod blue,he nodded and left.

Nexts inline with Deidra''Ok-un! um...here i go..''

Deidra took a deep breath as the song started to play he didnt want to cry for this song is how he truly this moment right now'' _There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

_[Bridge:]  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_[Chorus:]  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay  
_Deidra started walking back and forth on the stage and by this time his voice was kinda crackly but it was beautiful,No one ever heard somthing so coudnt keep his eyes off of him.  
_[Verse 2:]  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_[Bridge:]  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

_[Chorus:]  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_[Ending bridge:]  
Without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah_

_Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here, with me, do you see,  
You're all I need_

_[Chorus:]  
And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay  
_Deidra fell to the ground hitting every note perfectly everyone was in awe.  
_[Chorus:]  
I will be (I'll be), all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

The song ended and no one dare to speak, finally stood up and clapped,Everyone did the same and smiled''Your a strong boy here''Deidra cought his Ipod(3rd generatoin)light smiled and looked up at the window and left.

Nexts was Sakura,Sakura smiled and came out shaking her hips in a Shakira manor as the song started playing her voice was kinda

Naruto frowned not wanting to see the distateful Sakura sing or dance but he agreed.

_I know I may be young  
But, I've got feelings too  
And I need to do  
What I feel like doin'  
So let me go  
And just listen  
All you people  
Look at me like  
I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think  
It be OK for me to  
Step into this world?  
Always saying  
"Little girl don't step  
Into the glow  
Well I'm just trying  
To find out why  
'Cause dancing's  
What I love_

She crotched down shook her long pink hair to the side of her shoulder holding the mic and smiling at Naruto and Naruto rolled his eyes and felt dirty when she looked at him.

_I know I may come off  
May come off shy  
But I feel like talking  
Feel like dancing  
When I see this guy  
What's practical  
What's logical  
What the hell  
Who cares  
All I know is that  
I'm so happy when  
You're dancing there_

She started eyeing Sasuke,and Sasuke just turned his head away from her she looked hurt but didnt show it she then poped locked and dropped it and crawled to the end of the stage,Gaara felt utterly disgusted as it turned into a porno.

_Baby  
(I just want to  
Dance next to you)  
Don't you wanna  
Dance up on me  
To another  
Time and place  
Baby  
(Are you ready?)  
Don't you wanna  
Dance up on me  
From behind?_

She started shaking her butt while rocking her hip's as the record played the last part of the chours and then it was silence when it was breathing hard,Everyone did a slow clap and then just said fuck it and tossed the girl her Ipod Nano(4th generation) pink and left it as that.

watched as Sasuke came on did dance didnt move he just sung he poured his heart into this song.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of a winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the water's I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

When it ended everyone was whistling and cheering,Sasuke gazed at Naruto and then at itachi, tossed him his Ipod touch black with scratch marks all over it.

Neij and Shikamaru walked out to and talked to her she glared and handed over there ipods and they came out on stage and started glaring at everyone with suspices eyes.''i_ feel like someone's watching me  
don't know where the enemy is  
the night brings bad dreams to my mind  
maybe the girl that's by my side  
potential killers extremely mauled  
machine gun fire all around  
into the eye of a hurricane  
the ultimate end_

''Now hand it over scum!'' beamed the bloody Ipod nano(3rd generation) purple at her head and she cought ninja style and .Tusunada growled.

Hiden just started singing on stage with out a beat..well rapping''I_ look alive  
I'm dead inside  
My heart has holes  
And black blood flows  
We'll do some drugs  
We'll fall in love  
And get fucked up  
While the world just shrugs  
With no thought logically  
We're wandering the streets so aimlessly  
I hate to see these kids being put down so painlessly  
And people say you dye your hair and wear tight jeans  
That doesn't mean that you can't scream and like loud noise  
You got a choice  
You have a voice  
And just because you show no love  
And hate on us  
You fucked our trust  
Now watch me thrust this knife called lust  
Into my chest until it bursts''_

''Yo! yes you know i was the best''

clapped''yes oh yes here'' Mp3 player Hiden left with it.

Itachi was about to go up but Naruto stopped him''C-can i got first? j-just to get this over with?''

Itachi nodded and Naruto came out on stage everyone leaned in close to lestin''_guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now, (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah  
Naruto blinked and yelped he took his ipod and ran behind the curtin to Gaara,Everyone was whistling and clapping,Gaara was shell shocked''I didnt know you could sing''Naruto nodded ''Yah i was forced to sing in school alot.''

Gaara smiled and kissed him''Guess your going to have to sing to me everynight''

Naruto''Ha you'll have an ipod for that.''

Itachi walked on stage took a deep breath and waved his hand out at them''Fuck it'' And he left with that.

Blink blink

sighed and kept hold of Itachi's ipod,Gaara went out and tapped his foot nervously and started to sing a monotone yet rockish voice.''I_ judge by what he's wearing,  
Just how many heads I'm tearing,  
Off of assholes coming on to him,  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse),  
And I wish he'd take the night off,  
So I don't have to fight off,  
Every asshole coming on to him,  
(It happens every night he works,)  
They'll go and ask the DJ,  
Find out just what would he say,  
If they all tried coming on to him,  
(Don't they know it's never going to work),  
They think they'll get inside him,  
With every drink they buy him,  
As they all try coming on to him,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)._

Here comes the next contestant.

[CHORUS]  
Is that your hand on my boyfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),  
There goes the next contestant.

I even fear the ladies,  
They're cool but twice as crazy,  
Just as bad for coming on to him,  
(Don't they know it's never going to work),  
Each time he bats an eyelash,  
Somebody's grabbing his ass,  
Everyone keeps coming on to him,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt).

Here comes the next contestant.

[CHORUS]  
Is that your hand on my boyfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),  
There goes the next contestant.

I'm hating what he's wearing,  
Everybody here keeps staring,  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt).

Here comes the next contestant.  


Naruto Squeeled and tackled Gaara down the stage as everyone was standing clapping and whistling his voice was perfect,Naruto smiled as Gaara held him close''Aww Gaara your so sweet.''

Gaara raised an eyebrow and blinked''What made you think it was about you?''Naruto slapped him hard on the shoulder''Better be.''Gaara smiled''Oh it is.''

yelled over the people''Lovebird here's your ipod''Ipod touch(2nd generation) Red tossed at him and he cought with one hand

Gaara smiled''Who would of thought singing would be so easy''

Naruto kissed Gaara,and Gaara kissed they walked back to there room holding each noticed whimpering and shuffling sounds comming from Sasukes room.

Naruto peeked in and saw him making out with Itachi.''Ooh! so scandlis'' And with that.

Naruto and Gaara left to there rooms and slept in each others arms lestinging to there ipods.

Then a loud noise came from each room

''WHAT THE FUCK''

''I SUNG FOR NOTHING?!?''

''MY IPODS DEAD''

''THIS ISNT FAIR''

''WAAAH''

''OOH KIBA DONT CRY''

''I WANT A REFUNE"

"SOMEONE BETTER CHARGE MY IPOD''

Gaara looked at his and Naruto's ipod they were fully chargered,and blasted each others ipod to blast out there yelling.

was laughing from her room and looked at Naruto,Gaara moniter''Shit..i just coudnt stand the music they lestined to''

What the..She noticed one moniter was missing she followed the cord to the closet and saw every girl work watching Sasuke,and Itachi make out scene''Excuse me?''

They all stopped and looked angry''Make room''

Squeeling sounds where heard from the closet and the Gaurds shivered

* * *

**Not my best break but it was hella long to make and get the songs just right**

**So tell me what you think and keep reviewn 3**


	8. Mistakes cant wont happen

**Ok back to the story,Someone noticed that english isnt my first languge,and again i understand its horrible how i write but somtimes Fanfiction also cuts off my storys and it pisses me off,I was going to move my story to a hole new site but i decided to finish it here and edit here then move it over,dont get me wrong i love fanfiction,its just some of the typos iam not doing D;.Well lets take it to where we left off.**

**Oi! I dont own Naruto or any of the characters,but i wish i owned Gaara.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto woken up as usual but this time he paniced he sat up looking around in a fit,knocking Gaara off by accident,Gaara layed there on the ground glaring at the cieling,Naruto leaned off the side of the bed smiling his hair hanging from the sides of his face''Sorry Gaara..I thought Obaa-bitch kidnapped you again''.

Gaara stared up at Naruto with dull green eyes but couldnt stay mad he loved the childish glee that was always in Naruto's blue eyes,but then he also loved the danger that was also shining out from the dark hinges inside the blue.''Yeah yeah whatever..she wont take me away again''

Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed Gaara''W.h.a.t ever red head''Gaara glared hard at the cockyness in his voice,Naruto got up to go twords the door right when his foot left the bed Gaara grabbed his foot and flipped him fully off the bed and laying flat on the floor''What ever what?''

Naruto stared at Gaara wide eyed,Gaara kissed Naruto running his hand threw Naruto's blonde hair,Naruto smiled at the kissed and returned it,Gaara froze up when he felt somthing.

Wet and sticky.

Gaara looked at his hand and saw was comming from Naruto's head from where he fell Gaara sat Naruto up and saw more blood fall on his hands'No no no no'

Naruto was fading in and out of consiousness Naruto felt like sleeping he reached up tiredly as he saw Gaara worried face fading and started rubbing his cheek saw docters surround them.'Whats..whats happening..'

**Five hours later.**

Gaara was sitting in a chair in the living area his head in his hands holding his hair up,he was staring wide eyed at the ground,biting back the anger he wanted to release''What did I do..''

''You nearly sent him into shock'' Tusunada said with a strong voice as always but it seemed angryer.

Gaara couldnt look at her''Is he ok?''

Tusuanda ''Yes perfectly fine,but your not fine,You are going to be moved into a diffrent room locked in a secure enviroment away from people.'' looked at him sadly''Iam sorry Gaara but Naruto cant be around you''

Gaara stood up green eyes harden with anger and lashed out at her with a harsh tone of voice''What the fuck! no i will not,not i **wont** be away from Naruto and none of you bastards even have the strength to stop me''

Tusunada sighed and snapped her fingers and swat team came in guns pointed at him from all sides,Everyone gasped and stared at the scene.''No but we have the weapons''

Gaara looked down his hair covering his eyes as the straight jacket was put on him he grinned a psychotic grin, Tusunada remembered it from his pictures she thought he was fully cured of the need from blood,and murder but guess she was -psychotic pills needed to be upgraded and stared at her from an opening in his hair showing off his green eye which was minciling scary''You might keep me away from Naruto..lock me away..even kill me..''Gaara's head lefted up showing off his emotionless face that still had a psychotic look in it''But do you really think Naruto is going to stay away from me?''

Tusunada gasped at the state Gaara was in but he pulled out a good point what was she going to do to keep Naruto away from him?Naruto needed Gaara and Gaara needed Naruto,but for his own safety he needed to be put away.''We'll handle 24 makesure guns are locked and loaded,Dont fire unless needed to,and escort him all the way into the room and lock the doors keep three near his-''

''Three? usually its one or two is it really nessecery?''

Tusunada nodded sadly''Not only is it to keep one of the most sadistics patients in..,but to keep one of the most dangerous out.''

The swat team looked confused but obligied and lead Gaara down to the room.

**All of a sudden**

''Dee!Dee!''Deidra head nearly ripped off when he tore his gaze from the scene to the sound he loved,the sound he adored,the sound he knew.

''Sasori!?''

The windows shattered as someone in all black broke in his red hair was tied up in a ponytail and his red eyes shone brilliantly threw the cloak with a red cloud.''I wont let you steal my Deedee''

Tusunada sighed''What the hell?''

Five swats aimed there guns at Sasori,and he blinked softly''Oh shit''

Deidra stood in front of Sasori glaring hard with clay in his hands, Tusunada eyes widden hard''Oh my..god..''

Deidra lit the clay on fire and tossed it five directions at diffrent swat teams.''Piss off!'' noticed they were in shapes of little bombs''shit''

The bombs exploded leaving a huge distraction,but instead of running Deidra was in Sasori's arms taking in the scent,Sasori was playing with Deidra's hair''Finally..the strings are back on my puppet.''

Tusunada stood up limping slightly''Remove that-''A hand stopped on her was .

Orochimaru ''No.I belieave this is a good thing,please,let him share a room with Deidra and send them to my therepy room tomorrow''

Tusuanda glared hard at ,and ripped her shoulder away''Fine,I hope you know what your doing, d.o.c.t.e.r'' she marched away her lab coat floating behind her to Naruto.

**Naruto**

Naruto woke up strapped down to a table he couldnt see and everything was watery figures''What the?''Naruto started flailing having a spazzem attack''hello!? gaara!''

Gaara was pulled pasted Naruto's room,Gaara bit back his pride and called out to Naruto''Naruto! everythings going to be alright'' a Swat member hit Gaara in the back of the head and he fell on both knee's.''Shut it punk''

Gaara's eyes harden as he looked at the swat member remembering his face his smell..everything.''I'll remember you personaly''

Naruto relaxed hearing Gaara's voice but heared his footsteps leaving''No no no Gaara please! whats going on comeback.''Gaara heard each plead,and with each step he died alittle inside.

Naruto layed there in gave up trying to beak free and hour ago.

Tusunada walked in,and Naruto lifted his head trying to see''Hello? who is it! Gaara is it you?''

Tusuanda took a q-tip and whipped Naruto's eyes clean,and blew in them five times''Naruto hows your sight now''

Naruto opened his eyes it was like birth,first time he seein and he loved it,besides the white walls he smiled and saw no Gaara but he frowned''Where's Gaara?''

Tusunada thought quickly and stated out what she planned''He's in a secure enviroment''Naruto glared and lashed out just like she imagine''You little bitch! where the fuck is he! give him back to me for a fuck your ass up you big chest old bitch! give him''But what she didnt imagine was his voice changing in anger..so much anger..so demonic''**Give him back! give him back! i want my Gaara you old fuck! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME GIVE HIM! HE"S MINE!**''

Tusunada took out a long needle and flicked it twice and shot it in Naruto's arm,it was anti-psychotic drug that was updated just a tad bit just for Naruto,Naruto mind fogged and he layed there breathing fast as if he was sleeping or heavy sedated'' has been put away for his own good he tried to kill you''

Naruto shook his head trying to block out her lies''No''Tusnada smiled softly''Yes he doesnt love you,he used you we promised him a free pass out of here if he kept you you see? it was all an act,Everyone was in on it but you.''

Naruto eyes turned cold and hard,Old .Tusunada frowned slightly''Naruto how are you feeling?''

Naruto rolled his head slowly at ''Iam perfectly fine you bitch ass'' Tusunada eyes widden no,not old naruto but somthing far more angryer meaner.'What did i do?'.

Tusunada released Naruto into the living room, frowned and whispered to pig-girl''Keep all camra's looked on Naruto''Pig girl nodded and ran ahead to do so.

When she ran out the room Naruto grabbed her by the throat slamming her aganst the wall''Where is he?''He spoked with so much venom and detest hanging from each -girl whimpered and pointed down the hall,Naruto dropped her and walked ahead.

**BEEEP BEEP BEEP**

Naruto turned around to flashing blue and red light and saw Pig-girl leaning against the wall gasping for breath and wide eyed hang placed on a button,she pressed the escape growled and punch the wall leaving a huge ass hole.''You little bitch!''

Naruto ran after pig-girl she screamed running away from Naruto feared of what might happen if he cought her.

The Hunt was on.

Naruto ran after her and finally she was blocked in the docters and swats that were still in the building were at least two halls back.

Naruto kept swinging down on pig-girl punching her non-stop and his eyes had a deranged look in it and blood was covering him finally a swat fired but,Tusnada stopped making the bullet turn not hitting Naruto,but pig-girl in the arm.''He's a prodigy! please dont hurt him.''

Orochimaru picked up a gun and shot naruto twice with heavy sedative putting him to .Orochimaru stared down Tusnada ''Miss are fine purpose is to keep these patients happy and under control! and the second purpose is to keep all docters safe an--''

Tusunada''Yea yea i read the book''Orochimaru got close to glaring into her eyes while she did not back down from the glare challenge''Maybe you should read it again.''

The Docters swarm pig-girl and was placed in his room while pig-girl was rushed to the emergency room

**Meeting**

'' i know how to run my insaine asylum!''

''No you dont fillling this boys head with lies! and on top of that drugging him with not only his proper medicine but also making it stronger and produce hallushinations! no! that is not how we run are asylum no matter how strong the case is.''

Lady Tusunada placed her hand on her palms drinking sake''Lestin here! I was helping the boy out! he was going to not only go back to sadistic murder but also''

Orochimaru slammed his fist on the table''No excuse! Naruto will no the truth because not only is he having a relapse! but it is twice as deadly as his first pyro anger lestin here did not notice that naruto changed when Gaara was around!?''

Tusunada rolled her eyes''He must be suicidal too''

Orochimaru slapped the sake on the ground''Or you must be drunk''

Tusunada stared at the sake on the floor''Lestin here Gaara is not only going to kill a prodigy but a innocent life that no's nothing of the world.''

Orochimaru looked at eyes and they seemed softer when she spoke of Naruto''No lestin Naruto is not you baby brother or ex husben,and will not be your is sick and needs to be here for help weather you want to apply it or not,but keep your childish acts to your need to make mistakes to learn from them.

Tusunada shook her head''Or maybe we need to make sure the mistakes are made before its too late''

Orochimaru stared at the broken docter ,and hissed out''You make me sick ,Belieave me iam sorry that your brother died along with your husben that does not mean you can force a child to be yours his died along time ago and he needs to recover not from a new mother or family but from the love Gaara is able to provide **not you**'' With that all the docters left leaving to her self.

Tusunada stared at the table broken''Or maybe i can..provide the love and tenderness a parent can.. never lost anything..but if Naruto loses Gaara..then we both have somthing in common..and we both have a reason to need someone..''

Dedra had to pee..and I mean PEE if he waited any longer it would of been noahs ark all over the docters left he heard Tusunada mummbling her self and cought every word his eyes widden and he was shocked,Sasori grabbed Dedra from behind and Dedra jumped in fear Sasori whispered pulling him back to the room''Dont worry Naruto will get the memo''

**Gaara**

Gaara was sitting against the wall in a straight jacket staring at the white walls what ran threw his mind was somthing obvious'Naruto..Naruto..Naruto'

A swat member that hit Gaara whispered''Your little bitch..oooh only if you could read minds would you know what i would do to him..his screams and pleads for me to stop,and his prayers for you to come but you never show..oh what an exciting dream i will have''

The other swat member whispered to him''Cut it out''

They both went silent for a minute,then all of a sudden the Swat member that was talking about Naruto was screaming Gaara had gotten his teeth from behind the barred window and bit the swat members ear tearing it completly off slow.

The free swat member stared in horror and didnt know what to do so he fire his gun at Gaara,but Gaara moved his head back making him blow the swat members head clean off.

'''oh my god oh my god what did i do''

Gaara grinned from behind the bars in the shadow eyes pericing threw the night''You murder your own partner.''

''No no I mean I didnt mean to!''

Gaara head rocked to the side ''Ooh but you did''

''What do i do!?''

Gaara shrugged''Wouldnt you like to know,ooh you might be locked up..''His voice was scary and whispery as he spoke in a hypnotizing way''Imagine..if a swat member thought of those vial things...what jail burg would think.. what are you going to do..''

The swat member was shaking in fear and was crying''No no no no''

''Do it''

''Do what?''

''You know what to do''

''I-iam afraid''

''Its nothing to be afraid of..trust me..''

''W-why are you helping me?''

''We all need a little..push in time..''

The swat member lifted the gun and was shaking he opened his mouth and cocked the gun he shook in fear while Gaara watch his green eyes widdening even bigger and his teeth sharper then ever in a deranged smile.

1.2.3

* * *

**OMG Did i actually just do another cliff hanger**

**Ahaha i bet you guys hate me**

**but i love you guys**

**This chapter was actually fun for me to make**

**so I hope you injoy and keep on reading and reviewing.**

**and I figured out the problem it wont allow me to use Dr. in the beginning of the sentince**


	9. Its all up to you

**hahaha heyy everyone**

**No iam not going on Hitaus.**

**But I need your help**

Naruto: What? Stubborn Nel needs help

**Shush it go find Gaara or somthing**

Naruto:T-T Why did you have to bring him up -Cries-

**D; Iam sorry just trying to speak.**

Sakura:Comes up and tries to rape Naruto''There there I wont ever leave.''

Naruto:AHHH -Runs-

**What the? where is everyone coming from CAN I SPEAK PLEASE**

Itachi and Sasuke making out loudly.

**T-T its not fai-**

Gaara:I brought chips

**TALKING**

Naruto: yaay thank you bawby -Kisses Gaara-

**Whats the point ALRIGHT before somthing inturupts me again!,Please vote on my page for my nexts story iam trying to Your choice yes its Disney and Nick shows,but i dont just wanna do Naruto storys i wanna go outside the boxs.**

**maybe into a circle on yes a circle**

**So please vote on my polls on my page**

**.choice**

Naruto: Yea! its all up to you!

Gaara:Make me happy

Naruto: ;3; Aww Gaara will be sad if you dont.

**Its your **

** you guyssss**


	10. I remember

**Lalala should i continue or should i leave my fans devistated! oh what the heck lets continue nor that twisted o.o;,Ok yes iam but still!.Doesnt Own Naruto or any characters and yes iam continueing this **

**

* * *

**

**BANG**

Gaara grinned even bigger as he saw blood splatter across the bars.'Finally..'

Gaara's grin dropped as he saw no other then Anko holding her arm from snatching the gun away from the swat member making him accidently shoot at Anko.

The swat member paniced even more''Iam going to hell''

Gaara bit his bottom lip and let out a deep breath'Plan A failed..'

Anko smiled and patted the swat member on the shoulder''its alright iam not hurt bad,now get out of here before someone see's this body''Anko handed the swat member his passport and badge.

The swat shook as he took the items''T-thank you t-t-thank you so much''The swat member ran as fast as he could down the hall Anko held her arm tight so she wouldnt bleed to death.

Gaara sat there in the dark now that she was here there was no way out.

The doors open and the white light from the hallways shone into the room,He raised an eyebrow walking twords the door,Anko smiled''Go get em''

Gaara nodded and ran down the hallways searching for his beloved.'Naruto iam comming'Gaara ran past one hallway and saw the swat member leaning against the wall deep breathing.

Gaara stopped for a second,and walked over to him,the swat memeber was scared..terrified,Gaara loved it''Whats wrong friend?''

The swat looked up tears filled his wide paniced eyes as he held his head''What do I do!? once i get out of here''

Gaara raised an eyebrow''Why would you leave?''

The swat held up his passport,and Gaara slapped it to the floor''they just find you again''

Swat memeber sighed''If i die hell awaits me''

Gaara picked up the gun and aimed it at the guys forhead''Naruto always loved hell''

Swat member was shellshocked as he trusted this..monster..this demon..

**BANG**

yet

The swat member heart clenched as Gaara grinned''Naruto loves hell..but not everyone does.''Gaara turned around and began walking swat member sat there shellshocked and trying to piece things togeather''Why! didnt you kill me!?''

Gaara stopped and turn the gun side ways at the gun''My aim is perfect I never miss If i kill you,you dont go to hell,and your to afraid to kill yourself so living in this miserble life is your own personal hell''Gaara grinned.

The swat member then relized Gaara was right he was to live in fear intill he died,the swat member pulled his legs in close and rolled his eyes'pathiec',Gaara continued down the hall after Naruto.

**Naruto**

Naruto was walking out of his room glaring at everyone Sasori tried to hold deidra back but he some how manage to slip away.

Sasori blinked holding a giant clay form of Deidra'Damnit..'

Deidra called out to Naruto''Naruto come here for a second pleeaase-un''

Naruto glared at Deidra''What?!''Naruto walked over to Deidra in a slow pace.

Deidra whispered to Naruto''Someone's looking for you..''

Naruto blinked''What?''

Deidra whispered again''Youve been tricked..and the person who's looking for you is reaaally close.''

Naruto rolled his eyes''Enough with this riddle game who tricked me and who's looking for me.''Deidra swayed to the other side of Naruto shoulder letting his long ponytail follow behind''Do you really not remember?''Naruto eyes feel to the floor in deep thought''Remember what?''Deidra smiled''Who?''Naruto bit his lips trying to remember.

Naruto eyes widden he'd forgotten him.

_Naruto touched HIS biggest cut on his back softly stroking it up and HE shivered and turned around looking at Naruto,Naruto skin was flawless not alot of muscule but flawless..beautiful''My mother use to beat me nd cut me she was a alcholic''Naruto nodded ''I see..''_

Naruto clunched his fist tightly''Who is he?!''Deidra breath was cold as ice''Can you remember him?''Naruto dug his brain trying to remember

_HE smirked an came closer to Naruto''Did i scare you?''Naruto back up in the corner of the bed putting his foot on HIS forhead,HIS eyes crossed looking at naruto's foot._

_''Of you? HAHAHA pft psh tch duh!''Naruto laughed and decided to make a dash for the door but HE tripped him._

_''Idiot''HE opened the door and went out to the living room and stood still like always,Naruto decided this time he was going to get revenge on HIM_

Naruto eyes widden''I cant see his face..why cant i see his face!''Sasori was keeping an eye on deidra making sure his love didnt over do it.''Was he important to you?'' Naruto eyes dashed from one tile on the floor to another''Yes'' Deidra hopped to the free ear''Then why forget him?''

_''See you tomorrow''Naruto spoke softly_

_''Yes..I'll be right here oh and Naruto''HE spoke_

_''Yes ___?''_

_''I promise''HE whispered_

Naruto felt like crying''Why did i forget him??!''Naruto eyes nearly went empty trying to remember''So warm..like a fire..we promised each other..i spoke to him like i never spoke to anyone eles..''Deidra decided to turn the tables''Why would you forget him?''Naruto came to relization''Docter Tusunada..''Deidra looked at him curiously''Why?''

Naruto scanned his brain'Why her? why would she first apper to be the one..'

_HE came over and kissed Naruto.''I'll always keep you warm.''_

Naruto remembered''Gaara..''His red shoulder length hair his green eyes..tan skin..his giant scar..his hard touch..his smell of blood,charcole,and mixed between some hidden fruit he wouldnt dare unmask in fear someone would turn it into scented lotion or colon..His hard kiss with his warm lips..his fire.

Deidra smiled''Really? is that his name?''Naruto looked at Deidra''Where is he?''Deidra smiled and covered his mouth with his sleave''Oooh around..dont worry he'll be here soon''Naruto eyes lighten up''Gaara..''

**Gaara**

Docter Tusunada stopped Gaara right in his tracks he glared her down''Move''Tusunada raised an eyebrow and shook her head.''You made a mutanty among my docters and patients it is time we shut you down permently''

Gaara stared at her eyes burning into hers''Why?do you really think Naruto will accept you as a mother? you know nothing about him''Tusunada held up paper''Oh i know enough'' Gaara rolled his eyes''Whats papers? just ink and words,you know nothing of his feelings he **wont **tell you.''Tusunada growled''Why! why did you have to be the one he trusts..loves..cares for..''

Gaara looked down and thought about it for a second then looked at her with the eyes Naruto always gave him''Because..iam his personal flame..and iam never going to burn out,You might want another family but Naruto doesnt he wants a lover and trust me''Gaara gave her the side look''Your no lover old bitch''

Tusunada eyes had a wild and bewildered look''NO iam what he needs a mother..i i..''She stopped''HE needs me.''Gaara rolled his eyes''For what?''

Tusunada stopped and Docter Orochimaru appered from behind her''Nothing..he needs her for nothing''Tusunada eyes widden''Docter..i mean Ex Docter Tusunada you have been fired and sentence for prison for five years for mixed medicine and mental abuse for the mentally impared your stuff has been packed and even if you tried to run the police are surrounding the building''

Docter Tusunada eyes fell defeated.''C-can i see Naruto one more time.''Docter Orochimaru glared hard''No for the best wishes Naruto does not wish to see you good day.''He spoke into the walkie talkie and five police offcers walked her out.

Tusunada turned and looked Gaara in the eyes''Sooner or later I'll be free..weather you two be out of the mental hospital or not..iam comming for my boy..''

Tusunada left with looked at Docter Orochimaru glaring hard ready to fight just in case he tries to send him back,Docter Orochimaru gave him a smile and nodded to the direction naruto was in''Take care of him''

Gaara nodded and ran as fast as his feet can carry him to Naruto''Iam comming''

**Naruto**

Naruto walked back and forth unpatiently''I cant wait anymore!!''Naruto ran down the hallway slidding around the coner'.

Deidra yelled''Naruto wait!''Sasori shut him up with a kiss''Youve done enough baby..''Deidra frowned and nodded.

Naruto eyes scanned the hallways and saw Gaara he gasped''Gaara!''

Gaara stopped eyes focused on the blonde angel and he dashed not even catch his breath to him,Naruto smiled and ran tackling Gaara down.

Gaara looked at Naruto moved his hair behind his face looking deeply at Naruto's face.''My angel..''Naruto smiled''My flame.''

Gaara kissed him deeply and backed him self up against the wall holding a tired Naruto in his lap..

Naruto started crying after a few minutes,Gaara kissed away his tears softly''Whats wrong?''

Naruto sighed and his voice broke,The first time he cried in along time..''I-I forgot you..and I-I did-i mean i didnt mean to''''Shh''Gaara shushed him and pulled him closed''Its alright I dont mind.''Naruto eyes shut slowly.

''Finally our happly ever after..''

Gaara smiled and shook his head''No..its not over yet..its actually just beginning.''

Naruto sighed and relized what he ment,Naruto stopped talking for a moment Gaara looked down at him worriedly''Are you alright?''

Naruto nodded''I-I mean..iam ready.''Naruto blushed a deep Gaara looked confused and raised an eyebrow''What?''Naruto burryed his face in Gaara's chest and mummbled''fwo ywu too twak mwuh''Gaara thought he was sick''Stop playing Naruto what?''

Naruto took a deep breath red as ever and tried to keep a straight face and looked Gaara deeply in the eyes''Iam mean I-I am ready for you to take me''Gaara blinked''where?''Naruto yelled out in the empty hallways''For us to have sex!!''it echoed

**With everyone eles**

Sakura eyes blinked happly''Yes! finally! i can get laid.!!''She was pushed by Ino''Shut up to break this code to the exit of secter A 87 to B49''

Sasuke and Itachi where holding each other in the coner''oOoh there going to love it''Itachi smiled''Deffintly bet he cant moan as loud as you''Sasuke blushed and silenced up.

Deidra and Sasori smiled at each other,Deidra grabbed Sasoris arm''Iam ready too!''Sasori looked the other way''No your not.''

**Back with Gaara and Naruto**

''You sure?''Gaara asked,Naruto nodded i mean they basicly been to hell and back then back to hell again and made it out AGAIN so sex cant be that bad..right?''Yes.''Gaara pushed Naruto's face togeather and Naruto face made a fishy face''Your face..doesnt look good seriouse..mad..yes..happy deffiently cute..''Naruto blushed.

Gaara smiled''Fine..will have sex..me and you..''Naruto blushed and burryed his self in Gaara.''Always''Gaara blinked''What? i can last for awhile but sex ever second and day? thats going to be tireing''Naruto rolled his eyes''Nyaah! not that i mean always togeather''Gaara smiled ''oh..ok''

They laid there for a long time. intill Gaara broke the silence''Oh and Naruto''Naruto was comfertble''hmm?''Gaara whispered ''I always knew what you ment when you were talking about sex''Naruto's eyes snapped open''WHAT''Gaara chuckled silently.

* * *

**OOh what do yah know!!**

**;D This is not the last chapter i repeat it is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**

**anywho**

**Guess there going to finally do some freaky freaky stuff in the nexts chapter or will i be cruel and let somthing interupt it.**

**Ahh let seee**


	11. The PLAN

**Heyy boys and girls are you ready for the chapter some of you been waiting for,well lets get it on. Hope you love the chapter as much as i loved writing some of you been concered about when this story is going to end i dont know , i know that I want it long and then I might make a story two,Well they ever get out of the mental hospital? Will the hospital turn them crazy? Will Gaara ever be able to except the evil in side of him? Will Deidra ever get laid? will sakura's head ever explode? will just have to see ;D injoy my loving fans.**

* * *

Naruto woke up in his room more cheer then usual'Docter Tusunada is gone..I have Gaara..everyone is happy,and nothing can be more perfect.'Naruto sighed a relief.

''No we still gotta get the hell out of here''

''AH" Naruto screamed and jump back against the wall , Gaara yawned and looked at Naruto with a Shikamaru look.

Naruto sighed and looked at his lover again and crawled over him to get off the bed,Gaara grabbed Naruto's waist and held him on top of him,Naruto blushed as a thought came to him'Today..Gaara is going to take me..' Naruto squeeled flailing his arms around in excitment,Gaara was smack dead in the face and was knocked off the edge.

Naruto's heart stopped'Oh no oh no oh no' Naruto crawled to the edge and looked over worriedly his bangs hanging ''Gaa-'' Gaara did a sneak attack and kissed Naruto on the lips fully,Naruto eyes went soft and kissed him back , Gaara sat up running his fingers in Naruto's hair gripping his waist ,Naruto fell back gasping into Gaara's mouth 'This is it'. Gaara left one small kiss on Naruto's lips and smiled.

Gaara leaned down and whispered''Not yet.'' Gaara got up leaving Naruto bewildered and longing.

Naruto groaned in the room alone he was hot and bothered ''Whhhhy'' Naruto willed the growing erection away and then took a deep breath ''Alright just.. just stay calm''

Deidra came busting into Naruto room angerly,Naruto sat up with out much effort and looked at Deidra ''Whats erm..wrong?'' Deidra started pacing in the small room waving his arms around''He wont sleep with me!''

Naruto eyes widden and threw his legs over the side of the bed,''What?'' Deidra sighed and collapsed on the floor laying his head on Naruto's lap.''Sasori wont sleep with me..'' Naruto let out a breath and stroked Deidra ponytail ''Aww dont worry he might just want it special''

Deidra had giant puffy red eyes ''Am i not special?'' Naruto smiled and conducted a **plan **''I have an idea..and i think the Nurses here might just want to help'' Naruto looked deep into the Camra in the room with Deidra. Pig-girl shivered along with Hinata and the rest of the docters.

**hour later**

Naruto had half the female docters into the small closterd room,Deidra flailed around screaming ''I cant breath! JESUS help!!'' Naruto tripped him and whispered to the the female docters squeeled and nodded loving the plan Deidra nodded''So..you in?'' They nodded.

A few minutes after the docters left boxes of clothes were in the room.

**With Gaara**

'Its quite...to quite..' He looked around and notice not only Naruto wasnt out yet neather was Deidra.

**Naruto and Deidra**

Deidra excitedly checked himself out in the mirror on the door the Docters let them borrow''Sasori will love it!'' Deidra was fancing a pair of blue tight skinny jeans the showed off his butt alittle bit and a tight black shirt thats sleeves were baggy and went over his hands.

Naruto was also dressed up for the occasion he wore red whine skinny jeans that were tight yet baggy,and an over large black shirt that was tied up in the back''Set plan into motion''

Deidra and Naruto were backed to back putting on thick rimmed glasses Naruto's was black and red and Deidras was blue and black,Deidra all of a sudden broke out into highschool musical three ''The boys are back! the boys are back!'' Naruto looked at him and looked away slowly ''Erm.. lets go''

Deidra and Naruto spotted Sasori,Naruto broke out a rubberband the nurse let them decided to have fun when he did it,''Target spotted fire open at will'' Naruto shot Sasori in the head then in the eye and in the ass.

Sasori screeched''What the fuck! ahahhh my eye!''Sasori eye was red and he was about to call out to Naruto but didnt want Gaara protecting him so he ran down to where Naruto was.''Little prick!!'' Right when Sasori left the peoples eyes, he blacked out he was nocked up side the head with a hottopic chuck norris shoe ''BOO YAH''

Naruto dragged Sasori down the hall and into a white room.''There now Deidra's turn''

Deidra saw Gaara and tried to shoot things at Gaara but Gaara dogged so Deidra tried a new attack''Oooh Naruto harder! uhn! oh my godd I- I'' Gaara's eyes widden and ran down the hall to be tripped and nocked out ,Deidra draggeed Gaara to Naruto's room and left him on the bed.

Deidra and Naruto met up down the hall ''Sasori is in your room'' Deidra jumped up happly and went to his room''no he's not''

Naruto was just about to go in''hm? is so?''

Deidra opened the door ''No he's not

Naruto and Deidra's eyes widden when they heard somthing the dreaded

**Sakura**

''AAHHHH'' They both yelled in perfect harmonie and kicked open Sakura's door and saw her on top of Sasori about to take control ''What the?'' Deidra grabbed Sakura and threw her at Naruto''Ewww! no'' Naruto slapped her to the ground and kicked her out the door''I didnt want it!''

Naruto sighed and turned around and saw Gaara stareing at him with a dull look ''What..the hell..'' Naruto screamed and kicked Gaara between the 's legs his eyes widden as he caved down twords the ground. Naruto blinked and hugged Gaara ''iam sorry! you er.. suprised me''

Gaara nodded and didnt say anything 'It ..it hurts so much' Gaara blacked out.

Naruto gasped and panicked dragging Gaara back to the room and changed into his mental hospital clothes he pampered Gaara will he was knocked out.

**Later the night with Deidra and Sasori**

Sasori woke up with Deidra leaning over him checking up on him,Sasori glared hard and noticed how long he has been out he was going to beat Deidra to the ground,then wait a minute then beat him all over again'Ooh you wanted sex..thats not all your getting you horn dog'

Deidra noticed Sasori waking up and sighed''I know I know your mad..''Deidra smiled though''But like! dont act like you didnt want it eather''

''No''

point blank .period Sasori didnt want to have sex.

Deidra felt like crying he looked away his bang covering his watery eye while his hand covered his free eye,''Why?'' Sasori could hear the cracking in his voice.''Because I dont want to have it.''

Deidra got up off the bed and looked down at Sasori with his watery eyes but he refused to shed a tear Sasori never seen Deidra like this but..he couldnt care,he was just a puppet to Sasori fun,Deidra knew this when he signed up for the puppet master,Sasori tore his eyes away from Deidra.

Deidra untied Sasori and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his beating but his back turned to Sasori rubbed his wrist and pushed Deidra on to the floor''Why? why must you have sex with me?! isnt it good enough to be my puppet? to be the one thing i enjoy?''

Deidra looked away''A puppet..''Deidra sighed silently'I want more..' Sasori sighed and held a hand out to Deidra,Deidra looked confused.''How much more do you want?'' Deidra eyes widden and he looked around''How did you?''

Sasori cut him off''You been hanging around Naruto to much you whispered out loud''Deidra sighed and took Sasori hand, then relized how late it was and crawled into bed under the sheets the asylum provited for them.

Sasori rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Deidra's waist under the sheets.''Deidra..my puppet..your the only thing i have fun with..the only thing i enjoy why isnt that enough for you..'' Deidra rolled over and looked Sasori in the eyes softly,Sasori reached up and removed Deidra's hairband and let it fall out.

Deidra only let Sasori play with his hair, let Sasori see it when its out reason why Deidra let it get this long was for Sasori's amusment , Sasori ran his fingers threw half of Deidra's hair because the rest was to long he kissed Deidra's forhead and Deidra smiled.''I just want all of you..I want to make you happy''

Sasori sighed ''Iam always happy with you'' Deidra grabbed Sasori face softly ''I wanna have sex'' Sasori looked deeply in Deidra's eyes ''no'' Deidra pouted and turned around his back against Sasori''Fine!'' Sasori rolled his eyes and whispered in Deidra's ear'' I love you Dei Dei''

Deidra rolled back over ''Enough to sleep with me'' Sasori laughed ''I love you enough to say no'' Deidra sighed and decided to test how much to say ''accidently'' rubbed his knee against Sasori's area. Sasori bit back ''Stop it'' Deidra sighed ''it was an accident'' ''sure''

Deidra then crawled on top of Sasori and kissed him, Sasori eyed Deidra but layed his hands on Deidra's back, Deidra started kissing him slowly Sasori returned the kisses 'Perfect..Sasori is cought in the moment' Deidra placed his hands on Sasori's face deeping the kiss,Sasori was feeling a hard on comming on he moved his hands down to Deidra's ass.

Deidra began sliding his tounge in Sasori's mouth letting his hands slid from Sasori's cheek to his shoulders Deidra could feel Sasori's hard on and moaned softly in Sasori's tried to fight the urge to continue he started rubbing his tounge up against Deidra's loving the taste it was hot not to wet not to dry..but damp.'Damnit Deidra'Sasori thought gripping Deidra's butt as he heard Deidra moan.

Deidra slowly started grinding against Sasori,Sasori gripped tighter slowly grinding back into Deidra,Deidra thought it was time to take it now, Deidra layed on Sasori''Are you sure..'' Sasori groaned 'Why the hell he stop'Deidra slid his hands down Sasori's pants.

''No'' Sasori stopped Deidra even though how much he didnt want to,Deidra bit his lip''Damnit why?'' Sasori sighed''I love you and I dont want to take your virginity yet'' Deidra didnt understand,Sasori smiled and pulled Deidra down and kissed his neck and held Deidra tightly in his arms making him unable to move his arms.

''If you really want it'' Sasori grinded his crotch against Deidra's ass kissing his neck softly ''I'll give it..'' Deidra want Sasori but when Sasori was ready''No..i want us both to be ready.. i guess..'' Sasori sat up and brushed his hair out of his face with his hand and used his free hand to hold him self up''are you sure? i dont do take backs''Deidra bit his bottom lip''ye-yes..'' Sasori nodded tugging at deidra's long sleeve kissing him''But you do look quite sexy today.''

Sasori licked hisn lips looking deep into Deidra's eyes''I wanna take you..but not now can you wait'' Deidra sighed and acted dramatic throwing his hand over his forhead''oooh! the time i have to wait! but i'll do it for loove''

Sasori laughed and pulled Deidra down and kissed him pulling the covers over them to fall sighed burrying his face into Sasori's chest''My puppet master'' Sasori smiled''My puppet'' Deidra eyes slowly started getting heavy as Sasori started leaving hickys and butterfly kisses on his neck holding him close.'When my puppet master is ready..he'll play with me..'. he fell a sleep.

**Naruto and Gaara**

Naruto was sitting on the bed criss cross applesauce he long took off the skinny jeans do to the tightness on his aross,and undid the bow to the extra large black shirt so he was covered like a blanket'Oh god..i killed Gaara i have casterated him with out even cutting anything off now how will we have sex?!'Naruto then panicked'What if i can get pregnate!! wait..iam a guy? how in the hell am i suppose to get pregnate anyhow!''Naruto crawled on top of Gaara ''Iam sorry.''

Naruto rubbed his hand over Gaara's face and moved his bangs kissing his lips softly''I shouldnt have made a plan behind your back..'' Gaara cracked a smile''Yeah you shouldnt you wanted to have sex you couldve just asked.''

Naruto jumped back scared Gaara cought his hand before he could fall off the bed also pulling himself up,Gaara smirked flipping Naruto over,Naruto laid there 'what just happened'.Gaara burried his face in Naruto's shoulders''mm besides my nuts hurting i think i can manage''

Naruto sat up touching Gaara's face and looked deep in his eyes''I want us to do this right..nothing hurting no one tired''Gaara pieced what he was saying''Tomorrow evening will do this alright?'' Naruto nodded

Gaara pulled Naruto close and collapsed on the ground whispering in his ear''Night angel cant wait to make you scream''Naruto blushed touching his face pouting''shush''

**The docters and nurse**

Pig-girl,hinata,anko,everyone,

''WHAT THE FUCK?!"

''come on! nothing?! not even a grind?! son of uh-''

''mm itachi! it hurts nyah''

''Thats cause your still tight little brother''

All the nurse stop complaining and turned there head to the other moniter behind them and what they saw was hot incest by not one but TWO sexy brothers.

screams and squeels could beheard threw the empty halls.

* * *

**HAHA iam sorry i didnt feel it was the right time for them to have sex but i gave you alittle bit of somthing I guess,lol**

**I love you guys and i want you guys to wait just a tad longer i know ya'll waited for this for awhiillee but can ya'll wait one more chapter tehehe**


	12. break 2

**Guess who has two thumbs, boobs and graduated.**

**This Girl**

**FINALLY I'm done with high-school,the drama everything 2012 was some sheeet for me,not gonna lie I thought I was gonna end up losing my mind.**

**I'm back (YAAY) and I had beta right? right..So he vanished, and with him he deleted every freaking chapter I made ahead of time. .Nothing.**

**Major trust issues now, my stories are my babies I would love a beta I know my writing sucks but over the years I'm hopping it got better the only problem I'm having is the switch from desktop to laptop I feel awkward typing long stuff on here. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**So Yes let's get this over with and start yeah i'm give quick updates and reviews on ALL my stories skim threw and find the story and find the one you like, and find out the info on it SOME are being discontinued OR rewritten/Updated quicker then others. I'm also taking in story ideas and possibly going to updated my youtube with the trailers of each story AMV/MV format and some I've extend my boundaries to CMV which is (Cosplay music video's) so yes Cosplaying now,and here's the updates. Ugh i'm hungry..**

**Every berry tastes different: I actually want to rewrite this COMPLETE and make it build up more and not rushed (tell me your thoughts on that) and I also am planning on updating this Sunday OR rewriting it based on what you guys think,I love the idea of puck and rachel but I want puck to be more possessive more aggressive reach the point of no return, and I was rachel to still have that good girl quality and not fear the puck that's in love with her, I want her to be the only one that can control him, I want to push this couple to the edge and explore a dark-side to love with this pairing give me your thoughts.**

**Brother of mine your heart belongs to me: YES YES YES I'm going to continue this, I actually have a chapter already completed teaser** **_"Cody..please don't cry..no matter what" Zack's eyes stared deeply into his eyes, his grip on Codies waist tighten "I'm you'res"_ It's going to be updated Saturday I would give you two chapters but I'm still deciding about that another thing is i'm making a book two to this SO yes I tend to push this couple and then bring them back down it's a push and pull i'm doing and right now for a good while it's going to be pushed to the max and then ... CANT GIVE IT AWAY. Another thing is the last chapter that wasnt a story I need feedback on it do you think I should continue it? or what?**

**The Fox and the demon: I'm continuing this but it is going to be a bit slower then the rest due to low reviews,and because I can do so much with this story it's not as harder to come up with ideas, as the rest of them BUT I most diffidently am continuing this no re-writing, and Songo IS going to be bashed I love her but I think for what I have in mind for this story she is going to be the perfect bully/unaccepted to Naruto because of her background,If I can get more reviews on this I'll make an ATTEMPT to update this thursday or wed this week coming up**

**Teenage love drama: Rewriting, I totally went off the course I wanted to with the story it just went to shit in my mind, so I'm re-writing and will be continued but right now it's on a pause.**

**Burning Crimson: OH my baby, I love this one soooo much I really do.I'm FINISHING because the jerk might of deleted the stuff online but I do have it finished in my notebook, and I'm having difficulty writing it on here because as I said the transition from desktop to laptop it's mind blowing it's my me lazy at typing and I just dont like the feel of it, I PROMISE once I type this shit all up, I'm going back to chapter one and editing everything. UNLESS I find a beta but I'm having serious trust issues at this moment so, right now you can pause on reading and come back when I'm finished or grin and bare until I'm done and the re-read it when it's correct, This will have a book 2 by the way I'm already working on it, Once I update Brother of mine while waiting on my review limit on it I'm update this one, again I'm sorry for the wait but I am continuing this.**

** The back in his eyes replaced with red: This is some legit shit, I can't stand it I hate it I was a shitty writer at the time I can blame my age and my knowledge of writing it's just no no explanation for it lol, I'm finishing this but it's last on my list because it is complete it's done it's been on shelf collecting dust, problem is I can read have my shit, so yes (that's pretty bad) my hand writing was some shit, and my spelling so now I got to sit and actually correct my notebook then post here and then go back threw the chapters and fix it up, UNLESS I find a beta I can trust,but I honestly don't see that happening because even so this is some shit, it is legit one of my first fiction's I wrote I remember my first reviewer her name was fair maiden i believe and when i thought I lost her due to the rape scene I was upset BUT I'm still continuing just last on my list, if you like this story you can read Burning Crimson it's very good and I think you might like it.**

**A change of heart: This turned into digimon/pokemon for some reason I dont know what I was doing, but hell I'm keep doing it,I hope you guys love it, and I hope you guys continue to support it this is just like my other story " The fox and the demon" I'm updating this but there so much I can create with this it's on a pause for now if you like this,take a look at burning crimson and if you have the guts try your luck at trying to read the black in his eyes replaced with red. It has major spelling error's MAJOR so good luck lol But i am continuing just on pause until everything else is updated.**

**Secret is I've always loved you: Yes I'm continuing this, Very much so.I just letting the new episodes and the old episodes sink in and trying to debate on how to do this and keep it going the same because the new episodes got me thinking, I'm continuing this on random occasions it's not fair I know, but there's just so much I have to do with my other stories and this one by fair is the easiest one to update, If you like glee I have a Puck/Rachel story up, and if your open minded I also have a ZackxCody story. Until then please keep update on this story because it will be randomly updated.**

**Okay so,I'm already tired ugh this laptop you follow my story on fictionpress which is NellieInk, the incest/gay/lesbian story will be updated tomorrow, and people that bash it yes it's different it's a dark-side of romance, that I've dared to enter and never judge a book by it's cover because you'll be suprised what I have in store for that story**


	13. Dont kill me!

**Don't kill me!**

So guess who got a Beta? **I did! **She's going to be helping me with my fictionpress stories and my fanfiction stories also, we're going to also be doing future stories together. I trust her, and I feel like I will accomplish a lot more, because most of my stories are supposed to BEEN done, and on to the next's sadly they are not, but will be updated a lot faster.

I'm also getting a desktop this weekend woot woot! me and the laptop are not meant to coexist in this world together just saying,So yes she's going to go thru each chapter and fix all the errors I failed at correcting, and also we are taking Pairing idea's so if there is a story you want us to do then you can contact me here (which I will get to int time) or follow my fb which is on my page, you can request pairings, and or plots.I no longer respond to emails to much of a hassle but fb is on my phone you can post on my wall,and or message me I won't add cause I have to many friends from anime conventions and tumblr just to much but I will respond to 99% of every message and wall post unless I'm asleep. Another way to contact me is tumblr again on my page, I do cosplay request with friends meaning yuri,yaoi,straight, you request it will do it,I answer all questions and personal question there you can ask anonymously or not.

**Future stories**

**Zack is a sadistic murder that has murdered his whole foster family, but wait why is the cop's chasing Cody out of Food Lion?! Cody the sweet scaredy cat doesn't know whats going. LongStory 25 chapters length**

**Naruto fulfills his promise to Sakura, bringing back Sasuke, Everyone in the village is so happy there precious uchiha is back, Iruka notices Naruto hasn't moved from the konoha gates. " Naruto? Are you coming?" The villagers glare at Naruto still not liking the fact the demon lived in there village and harmed the uchiha, Sakura was so busy healing Sasuke she failed to notice Naruto didn't move nor did the foxy grin fall from his face..it actually looked..scary. " No Iruka-sensei I'm waiting for some people." Naruto giggled. Shino,Neji,Shikamaru Leave the village with Naruto to start there own assassination group worst then the akatsuki which Itachi and two other akatsuki members joined. No pairings/maybe**

**JimHawkinsxAriel What if Jim hawkins fell off his surfer? and landed in the ocean and not learned how to swim? and met Ariel who saved his life? How would these two teenage rebels fair out together in a world that wants them to be normal? safe? and to walk in a straight line?**

**CourtneyxDuncan NEW TOTAL DRAMA. Courtney joins but this time her heart isnt in the game, her mind is, and she's ready to take anyone out that gets in her way of that million. What if Duncan saw his old Courtney and began to realize his mistake? will he realize to late? **

**CourtneyxTrent Gwen broke up with Duncan realizing Trent was coming back to the show, but didnt realize he was coming back with Courtney, Duncan and Gwen both want there ex's back, but with Courtney brute force and Trent's kind heart they'll be unstoppable Yandere Courtney.**

**KagomaxSesshoumaru Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha running off with Kikyo so she breaks all connections she cuts her hair and destroys the bone eater well. HA that outta teach em! except one thing.. she forgot to go back to her time. She meets up with Sesshoumaru who she vents to and all he wants to do is rip out her voice box to shut her up, he tries to ditch her but she wont take the hint.**

**ItachixNaruto, The night Itachi kills his clan, he finds Naruto staring at him in amazement giving him a foxy grin, Itachi ends up taking Naruto with him and dipping out the two become unstoppable but kohana need there help? but doesn't know who they a truly are will they forgive itachi and make him have many many women? will they execute Naruto for being to strong and merging with the demon? Well the first idea is never going to happen not if Naruto has anything to do with it. " Anyone even think's about my mans dick any I'm disemboweling you and playing jump ropes with your intestines " Yandere Naruto Controlling Itachi.**

**Your thoughts about these stories? I need something to do while she updates and corrects my stories she doesn't want me updating anything until she's finished and checks the future chapters hehehe ;D I guess I really am bad at spelling.**

**But please Follow me on Facebook if you have any future ideas or pairings, or if you want to learn which conventions and cosplays I'm doing, or message me hear I don't mind.**

**Any questions at all go to my tumblr I'm trying to keep everything neat and separated as possible. **

**I literally have 20 messages all asking the same questions.I try to respond but Tumblr you can ask and i'll answer.**

**P.s. Yes Kuro I am a female who's 75% straight,and yes I prefer to dress like a dude at times. **

**:D Good luck and please enjoy!**


End file.
